New Hyrule Order
by Ryu-Gi
Summary: When a new religion comes to Hyrule, things begin to change in ways no one could have conceived. Link must find out the truth of this new religion, before all of Hyrule abandons the Triforce for a new God...
1. Prologue

New Hyrule Order By Ryu-Gi  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction to be posted online. Please don't hurt me! This story takes place a year or so after the events in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, and is based on not only the games but the manga versions of Ocarina of Time and the Oracle series. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Prologue-  
My name is Link Raven. I am age 18, and a member of the Hylian race. Like all Hylians, I have long elfin ears and an elfin face. I have blonde hair, blue eyes. I live in the realm of Hyrule, which lies on the eastern side of the continent of Zildross. It is a beautiful land filled with towering mountains, deep lakes, and vast flower-laden plains. There are six tribes that exist within Hyrule. The Hylians are the master race, and they are responsible for most of the trade and politics of Hyrule. We Hylians are partial to the element of light. The Kokiri are the race of the children of the southeastern forest, each have their own guardian fairy that they are assigned to at birth, and they never grow up. The Gorons live in the caverns of the volcanic Death Mountain, to the north east of Hyrule. They are responsible for metalwork of Hyrule, and are the creators of the world-famous dish, Rock Sirloin. The Zora are an elegant water-dwelling race that exists within the underwater caverns and oceans to the far eastern side of Hyrule. The Shiekah are a supposedly extinct race that live in the shadows. There have been several rumors going around, however, that there are still some shiekahn descendants living in Kakariko village at the foot of Death Mountain, and even several colonies in the northern mountains. The Gerudo are the outcasts of Hyrule, and they live in the desert far to the west, and are partial to the element of spirit. They are a thieving, all-female race that interbreeds with the other races in order to bear children. Every one hundred years, however, a male child is born to them, and law automatically makes that Gerudo, the king of thieves. It was one of these kings, named Ganondorf Dragmire, which managed to take over Hyrule using the power of the Triforce, a mystical relic that holds within it the essence of the creators. However, He only had one part, the Triforce of Power. He went on a rampage during the seven years he ruled, but it was at the end of that seven years that I emerged from my slumber within the Temple of Time, after my spirit had been sealed within it's walls by Ganondorf himself at the beginning of his reign. What he had fatally mistook for the sword he trapped me within was actually the legendary Master Sword, the sword that rules all mortal blades, and the weapon of the Hero of Time. Me. With the help of one of my closest friends, Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, I discovered that the Triforce of Courage existed within Me, and with her Triforce of Wisdom, we both managed to overthrow the dark lord, and with the power of the seven ancient sages behind us, we sealed him for all eternity within the inescapable Dark World. After the quest, I decided to leave Hyrule for a while, to go in search of an old friend. I was unable to find her. While I was traveling with only my horse, Epona, for company, I decided to go just by the name "Raven" so as to hide my identity. After traveling to the neighboring lands of Termina, Koholint Island, and Labrynna, I finally made the long journey home. Zelda was pleased to see me again after I had been traveling for months. For my services, I was appointed the personal bodyguard of Zelda. It's been pretty quiet in Hyrule, with the exception of a few monster attacks on a few of the villages. I've made friends with the captain of the guard, Kirk, and he's been itching for some real action, like a Dodongo attack or another one of Ganondorf's old court members attempting to take over.  
  
Unfortunately, had we known what was to come within the following month or so, we would have never wanted to brandish our swords ever again.  
  
A/N: And so begins the journey! Please review! Please don't flame me or I will be forced to unleash a fire extinguisher in your face! This is dedicated to dark incognita, who is my sister! If you've enjoyed, please write in her next review, "Do you like mayonnaise?". (She writes Harry Potter Fan Fics, FYI.) 


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 1-The Arrival

            There was an air of solemnity with in the cathedral. The congregation was waiting peacefully in the pews. There were a few children shifting uncomfortably, impatiently waiting for the mass to be over so they could get back to playing. Mothers of those children shushed them and urged them to be quiet. The priest, a large and wizened white-haired man named Rauru approached the altar. He extended an aged, yet strong arm forwards, to place it upon the dark green cover of an ancient tome. Upon its cover was etched, in gold, design made up of three triangles with their corners touching to create a larger triangle. Rauru opened the dusty book, and turned its yellowing pages to a particular passage.

            "A reading from the Book of Mudora," He began, in a deep, booming voice, "And thus said the goddess of courage, 'I have made all living things, so that they may serve good and uphold the laws of my sister goddess, Nayru. May you continue to multiply and prosper until the world's time is over. But there are creatures of this world that I have not made, beings with all the intention of disobeying the laws of my sister. There will come a time when evil shall come forth in it's most blasphemous form, and it will try to destroy the world which we have made for you, our children. He will wreak havoc upon the land for seven years. On the end of that last year, we shall bring forth a Hero clad in green, bearing the seal of we three goddesses of virtue upon his left hand. He will come forth from the Doors of Time wielding the blade of evil's bane, and he will strike down the dark one and then throw him to those who cry out and gnash their teeth in the Dark World. We shall bestow upon him power over time itself, and thus will be recognized as the Hero of Time."

            Rauru bowed his head, and then finished with, "May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce."

            "Thanks be to Din, Nayru, and Farore," responded the congregation.

            A figure was watching the whole thing from a balcony on the floor above. He was massaging the end of one of his long, pointed ears. He was trying to stay as hidden as possible from the people below, for if he was caught, he would surely be swarmed by them until he was smothered beneath a pile of people trying desperately to touch him. They would do this, because he was named Link. He was clad in a green tunic, which he always wore, with white undergarments. A long, pointed green hat hung over his shoulder. He sighed. It was not easy being him. He really wished he could be down with the rest of the congregation, praising the Goddesses of Virtue. Rauru had warned him that the next time he came down from the high balcony, he would have him removed by the soldiers, even if he was the savior, and even if he was the commander of all the troops of the Hylian army. He withdrew his head a little, to prevent a little girl with brown hair from seeing him. He breathed another sigh, as the mass continued. His thoughts turned to his adventures. He had had a lot of fun running around, killing demons and monsters, going head-to-head against dark beings, and saving the world more then once. The first time it was against Mandrag Ganon, formerly known as Ganondorf Dragmire, the dark Lord whom Rauru had been speaking of moments before. The second time, he went to the neighboring land of Termina, where he had stopped an accursed mask's power from causing the moon to crash into the Earth. The Third time it had been to help a weird kid who looked just like him for some odd reason to defeat an evil sorceress named Veran, who had claimed the body of a young oracle named Nayru, after the Goddess of wisdom. His journeys had been long and hard, and all of the experience was valuable. But it still didn't help him with his problem of having to stay hidden. In fact it only worsened it. Sometimes he wished he had never decided to pull the Master Sword from its pedestal.

            _No, no, don't think like that!_ He suddenly yelled at himself, _that's not the way to think! You are an example of the power of the Gods. If you doubt your own power you put your doubt in them._ He couldn't doubt his own power, he himself was evidence enough. He turned his attention back to the mass continuing below.

            "Now begin the Chant of the Golden Power," said Rauru.

            "In a land beyond sight, the sky shines gold not blue, there the Triforce's might makes mortal dreams come true. In a land beyond sight, the sky shines gold not blue, there the Triforce's might makes mortal dreams come true."

            Link knew this chant. He had used it as a clue to enter the Doors of Time. He sighed. And looked nostalgically upon the great stone seal behind Rauru. There was an engraved image upon the stone of the sun shining down upon the land. He remembered the time he had been standing in this very temple, playing upon the Ocarina of Time, the mystical instrument of music that was the most prized possession of the Royal Family, and opening those very same doors to enter the unexplored Sacred Realm.

            "Now I do recall, we have a few announcements before we end the mass," said Rauru, "I have been informed that there are a few concerns going around about those who have begun to doubt the Way of the Hero. I must urge you to remain faithful. Without our faith, we have nothing." He said. Link looked back down to the little girl with brown hair he had seen earlier. She was fidgeting, eagerly awaiting the end of the mass. Then, to Link's great surprise, she looked up.right at him! Link's eyes grew wide and he nearly dropped his hat. His mind suddenly switched to panic mode, and he began to sweat.

            _What are you doing? You're letting yourself be seen! Withdraw your head NOW! Now you idiot!_ He screamed in his mind. But for some reason he couldn't move. All he could do was hope she didn't.

            "Mommy! Mommy! Look! There's a boy up there!" she giggled girlishly, tugging her mother's hand and pointing upwards at him wildly.

            "What?" he mother exclaimed, and she looked up as well. She looked at him for a moment, confused, and then she gasped as a sudden surge of realization exploded onto her face.

            "It's the Hero of Time! It's our savior!" She exclaimed, raising her hands up, and crying out so that the whole congregation could hear.

            _Damn,_ thought Link. _Just what I need._

            In the next few seconds, the entire congregation was pointing and yelling, as well as bowing and crying out for mercy and healing. They began to swarm towards the balcony.

            "It's our savior!"

            "Have mercy on me, Hero of Time!"

            "Please! Let me touch your hat! Heal me!"

            "Cure me master, please!"

            The roar of cries overpowered Rauru's shouts to the congregation to sit back down and be quiet. But he was pushed aside by an old lady who was chanting and crying towards Link to heal her of her arthritis. Link was now up on his feet, only able to look upon the screaming mass of people. He sighed, shook his head, and did the only thing he could do. He raised one hand, and spoke to them.

            "I bless you all in the name of the Goddesses of virtue. Please go in peace." He said with the air of a great teacher. And with that, they all proceeded to exit the temple, still crying out and praising him. As the last person closed the doors, he let his hand fall to his side, and he leaned over the balcony to See Rauru at the altar, looking at him, and shaking his head.

*            *            *

            "I am really, really sorry about that." Link was apologizing a few minutes later, in front of the altar, "I didn't mean to be seen.."

            "Link, you know you don't need to keep coming to the mass! I told you that myself didn't I? I said that because you're the Hero, well, you can't worship yourself, now can you?"

            "No, I can't, and that's why I come here! I want to listen to the words of the Book of Mudora and listen to the mysteries of the Gods! Even if I am the Hero.I just wish sometimes that I could." He cut himself off. He shouldn't have said that.

            "Be.normal?"  Finished Rauru, sighing. "Link.I know you're having a hard time being the Hero, but Listen to me. Even if you are the Hero, you don't have the power to do that. In the meantime, all we can do is keep you in hiding."

            He rounded the altar, so now he was on the same side as Link. He put a giant hand on Link's shoulder.

            "Boy, you must remember that it is a blessing that you are the Hero, not a curse. You need to stay faithful. What would people think if they knew that the great Hero was doubtful? I say it wouldn't help the fact that more people are becoming atheists and leaving Triforcism. Right now, the church needs all the help it can get. And you can help by remaining faithful." He finished, removing his hand from Link's shoulder.

            "Well.thanks, I guess." Said Link. He put on a large hooded cloak so as to prevent himself from being recognized, and left the church.

            Outside the Temple of Time, it was hustle and bustle as usual in the Hyrule Castle City Marketplace, under a beautiful cloudless sky. Peddlers and shopkeepers were constantly yelling to potential customers, children were playing in the cobblestone streets, and many people were walking about, doing their business. Link kept his face hidden underneath his hood as he made his way through the crowds of people over to a small shop that sold masks. As he opened the door and entered, the door hit a bell placed over it, alerting the shop owner to the visitor. A red-haired, green-skinned Hylian with an enormous, almost spooky grin upon his face came forwards across the dusty, creaking floorboards, motioning to the walls. He had a purple robe on with sequins sown into the edges, and the light coming in through the window glinted off them onto the myriad of masks upon the walls, causing them to appear as if they were enchanted. Which, some of them, in fact, were.

            "Welcome!" Greeted the shopkeeper almost exaggeratedly, "Welcome, customer, to the Happy Mask shop! We have the finest selection of masks, magical and non-magical in all the continent of Zildross! How may I help you?"

            Link raised a hand and uncovered his shadowed face.

            "It's only me. You have no customers today, do you?"

            "OH! LINK!" Cried out the shopkeeper, suddenly flustered. He dashed to the windows and closed the curtains on them, and then switched the sign that said, "We're open and happy to serve you!" to, "Please go away, we're either not open or not happy." The shopkeeper turned to Link, wiping sweat from his brow.

            "Fancy you, coming into my shop! Uh.you want some tea? I can get some if you're want any."

            "I'm not here for tea, I'm here for that special order I told you about," he said, leaning forwards and putting a look on his face that said "Don't aggravate me", "You know, the _special_ order? The one I need now?"

            "Yes! I know! That order! I'll get it right away!" He cried out, running behind the wooden counter and leaping into the back room. Link took a moment to look around for a moment. There were all sorts of masks on the walls, ach with a price tag attached. He looked closely at one particular mask on the wall. It was round and made of wood. It had leafy stuff that could have acted like hair atop it. The eyes of the mask were large and a burning red color. In the place where the mouth and nose would be, there was a large snout, like a short elephant's trunk. Link removed it from the shelf and examined it from all sides. A look of suspicion crept across his face. Could it be.? Only one way to find out. He pushed back the rest of his hood, turned the mask around, and pressed it onto his face.

            There was a sudden rush of energy that swept from the mask into his body, a feeling that reminded him of a sudden Icy wind. He could feel his body shrinking, his skin turning an earthly wooden texture. His face became one with the mask, and soon he found himself the size of a small child. He walked over to a mirror to examine himself. There was no doubt about it. The ember-like eyes, the yellow leaves for hair, the wooden face.this was the Deku mask. How come the Mask salesman wanted to sell this mask? It was his, after all. He was reaching behind his ears to find the groove where the edge of the mask was so that he could remove it when the mask salesman rushed back in carrying a medium-sized pink box. He almost dropped it when he saw the Deku boy staring at him from the floor.

            "And what, may I ask, were you planning to do with this mask?" asked Link, his voice muffled slightly and sounding nasal from speaking through the snout. He was frowning, but with this weird mask on it was hard to show that kind of emotion.

            "Umm.I was going to.well.I was keeping it for you and.um."

            Link removed the mask, and he became his old self again. This time, with suspicion etched across his face, he pressed the matter a bit more forcefully.

            "Tell me what you were going to do with my mask. Why was it on the wall with this price tag on it?"

            The Mask Salesman let out a loud sob and dropped the box to the floor.

            "Alright! I admit! I was thinking about becoming an atheist! I mean, what if you were just coincidence.?"

            Link found himself a bit confused for a second. He was beginning to doubt Triforcism, as well. It seemed everybody was beginning to doubt, with the exception of some, like the screaming, praising people who had been in the Temple of Time. Now, he had to help keep Triforcism alive. It was, after all, a true religion.

            "Why do you doubt the Gods? I myself am an example of that. I wield the Master Sword. I have the crest of the Triforce of Courage upon my left hand, don't I? I did defeat the King of Evil, Ganon, didn't I?"

            "I.I.yes, I know, you're right." said the mask salesman apologetically. "I should not doubt the Gods."

            "Good. Now, please pick up the box you've dropped and give it to me."

            "Yes, Master."

            He bent over, picked up the box, and before getting back up, he kissed the tip of Link's boot in reverence.

            "Thank you for being so merciful, O Hero of Time!" he said, as Link took the package.

            "Hmm. See to it that you continue to be faithful."

            "Yes, Master!"

            Link tossed the Deku Mask back to the Mask salesman.

            "And keep this in a safe place, or I'll be back."

            Link put his hood back over his head and left the Mask salesman to his business. His pace was a bit hurried as he weaved through the crowds again towards the castle. After walking for about a half hour, he approached the grand gateway that opened up to the pathway to Hyrule Castle, a vast, gleaming castle with white towers and spires. At the gate there where two members of the Hylian Guard. In their chain mail and shining armor, carrying long and sharpened spears, they were very intimidating. Link approached them unmoved. They crossed their spears, blocking the entrance from Link.

            "Relax, guys, its me." Said Link, uncovering part of his face so that the guards would see.

            "Uh.okay sir." said one of them. He opened the tall steel gates so that Link could enter. He made his way up the hill to the lower gardens as the guards shut the gate behind him. He took of his cloak. It felt good to get out of it; it was always so hot and stuffy. He closed his eyes as a light breeze played across his face. He inhaled deeply, letting the purifying air fill his being with relief. Here, he was safe from the crowds and the pleading people begging for healing. A voice caused him to open his eyes.

            "Link! Over here!" shouted Kirk. Kirk was Link's best friend and the only member of the Hylian Guard who he would truly trust with his own life. They had been friends ever since they had met after Link had come back after his journey to find Navi, and had draw swords to fight against a few monsters together.

            "Hey, Link, everything okay? You took a bit longer then I thought you would. What took you?" he said, running past the flower bushes, his cape flowing behind him and his blue-and-gold armor clanking.

            "I had to pick up something.for you-know-who."

            Kirk scratched his black hair. "You mean, Zelda?" he said, his voice lowered. "What did you get for her?"

            "This," said Link, opening the box. Kirk looked inside. There was an ornate, silver and gold mask inside.

            "Hey, wow, you got that one? It's supposed to be really expensive.how many rupees did you spend on that?"

            "Five-hundred. It was shipped directly from Termina"

            "Zelda will like that, hands down. You really like that girl, don't you?"

            "Yeah.But with all those people worshipping me, I can't be around all the time." Link looked to a sundial that was positioned among some rose bushes. "Oh, I've got to get going. There's going to be a banquet tonight in the grand hall. The Royal Family of Calatia are making a visit. Zelda's gonna need her bodyguard!"

            "Go get'em, bud!" said Kirk, "I've gotta get to the outer wall of the city. See you later!"

            Link tore up the stairway to his room in east tower. He was opening the door when he tripped over a pile of scrolls on the floor. The box with Zelda's Mask fell and luckily enough, landed on his four-poster bed. Link grumbled, getting up to see who had left the scrolls out. There was a giant owl perched on the chair in front of the table where more of the scrolls were spread out. The owl had a pair of spectacles upon his beak, which he had apparently had been using to read the scrolls. His head turned to Link.

            "Link! Good to see you!" spoke the wise old owl with a voice much like Rauru's, "Sorry about the scrolls, I had to look up something quick. Are you alright?"

            "Fine, Geabora. May I ask what you were thinking when you could have checked the Royal archives instead of the scrolls in my room?"

            "Well, your scrolls here are the ones you used to map the other lands during your travels. I was checking to see if they match the lands I've seen during my flights. That, and it has a very nice view of Death Mountain. Does this smudge mean something here?" He asked, pointing with a large talon at a black spot in the land of Termina.

            "Oh, that? I think that's the Astral Observatory.I think. Or is that a tree? I forgot to mark that spot. Oh, wait, now I remember, that's where I marked the impact site of a moon's tear when the Moon was falling."

            "Ah, well then I guess I was correct, then. I see you have something over there in a box. A present for Zelda?"

            "Yes, it is. I was going to present it to her before the banquet."

            "And I'm sure she'll enjoy it." said Geabora. Then, he had an odd look on his owlish face. He clicked his beak, then asked, "Bee in your bonnet, Link?"

            "Oh.it's just the situation with the rising levels of atheism. I'm getting a bit concerned."

            "Worrying that people won't praise you for being the Hero?"

            "No, it's more like.I sometimes doubt it myself, even though I always tell myself it can't be true because of what happened that day when I defeated Ganon. I could feel Din, Nayru, and Farore themselves among us. And yet.well, you know. I even had a run-in with an atheist today. I managed to set him straight, but.He said 'what if it's just a coincidence', and it made me wonder as well. But I know I shouldn't doubt. I mean, there's no other true religion, right?"

            Geabora was about to speak, when he suddenly jerked his head around in a full circle, displaying the back of his head to Link. No matter how many times he did that, Link would always find that surprising.

            "What is it, Geabora?" asked Link.

            "I see.a caravan.nearing the city.and I think it could be the Calatian Royal family. Zelda will be going to greet them to Hyrule. She'll need her bodyguard."

            "Right. Should I take the mask with me?"

            "I would say, not yet. It would be rude to interrupt when the attention should be on our guests."

            "Thanks. See you later, Geabora," said Link, grabbing his shield from the wall. Then he went over to a chest at the end of the bed and reached inside for his sword-the Master Sword. He drew it out of its sheath, and it rang with power as it began to glow a vivid electric blue. He inspected it to check to make sure it was presentable, and then, after deeming it worthy, he placed it back in the sheath and placed it on his back. He then left his room to go down to the grounds. The Royal Court was assembled at the foot of the castle, in their best robes, ready to go to greet the coming caravan. Link joined them and looked for his principal. He found her next to her father, the King. It was Zelda, dressed in her trademark rosy pink and gold dress, atop her cloudy-white horse. His heart leapt. Even though he was often told to keep his relation with her professional, it Link considered that particular task even more difficult then having to fight off an entire army of Moblins. Zelda was so beautiful that many stories about the princess with such beauty that men had fallen into despair at looking upon her face. Her long, shining, golden hair flowed in perfect unison with the wind, much like a vast field of wheat on a summer's day. Her blue eyes were an enchanting crystal blue, by which if a man made contact with, would make him the prisoner of a twinkling instant. Her skin was as smooth as the water's surface, and as soft as the down of the most elegant of swans. All in all, she herself was the most treasured gem in all of Hyrule. Link made several apologies as he made his way to the side of Zelda's horse to lead it. Zelda turned her head to speak to Link, and Link felt a jolt run through him that was almost painful. But it was a good kind of pain. The kind that would let you know that you were alive.

            "Link! It is good that you are here! Any later and we would have missed you entirely." She spoke with a wondrous, melodic voice that calm a child of his deepest fears.

            "Yes.uh.do think I look.umm.adequate enough? I know I checked, but, well, you never know.heh."

            Zelda smiled, and the same feeling from earlier surged through him again. "You're fine, Link. Just be glad you're not late. The Calatian Royal family is very friendly and my father wishes that our two countries can begin an alliance."

            "That'll be really good. You can never have enough allies, I guess."

            Zelda laughed. _I made her laugh!_ Thought Link, laughing as well on the inside, as the court began to move forwards down the path to the castle gates.

            "Umm, Zelda?" asked Link, beginning to sweat.

            "Yes, Link?"

            "Can I ask you something?"

            "Go ahead."

            "Would you.um." Link couldn't bring himself to say it. _Nice going, hero_.

            "Are you.unable to find the correct words to what you wish to ask me?"

            "Something like that."

            " Perhaps I can assist? Does it have anything to do with the banquet?"

            "Uh.yeah." Link was feeling really stupid now.

            "And does it." Zelda stopped in mid-sentence for a moment, as if it were hard for her as well to say what she was saying. She then continued in a slightly lower voice, ".have.anything to do with those words that we spoke to each other in the temple all of that time ago?"

            _That time in the temple._ That was the one moment that Link treasured above all. If he had any memories that he treasured and would have paid anything to live over and over again, it was that time. It was that time, before he left, when He and Zelda had shared one moment of affection, holding and caressing each other before Link had made the risky move of placing the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time in order to reverse the negative effects of Ganon's power, as one of the effects of the process involved him returning back to his childhood to relive the seven years he had lost being trapped. It had been so painful for both of them because Link had to wait another entire seven years to be with Zelda again.

            "Yes, Zelda.it does."

            "Are you asking me to."

            "Please dance with me at the banquet," said Link, exhaling so loudly it was almost rude. It was so relieving for her to have brought it out of him. Zelda blushed and put a hand to her face. She smiled and turned to him.

            "Yes, Link, I will." Link's heart leapt so high it could have made him jump and cry for joy.

            They continued through the streets to the great south wall that separated the capital city from the rest of Hyrule. They came across the drawbridge onto the edge of the vast plains of Hyrule Field. The caravan was now much closer. Link squinted to see them. So far all he could make out was the maroon flags they had raised up. Link let an old tracking sense kick in, which magically enhanced his vision to see them a bit clearer. He could now see a coat of arms on an ornate carriage that was probably the one carrying the Royal Family of Calatia. There was another carriage behind that, and it was this one that caught Link's attention. It was very shabby for a royal caravan, constructed of wood and steel, an eyesore compared to the gold, ivory, redwood and ebony of the Royal Family's carriage. Upon it was a particularly odd symbol that resembled an eye.He could not bring any real words to describe it.it almost scared him. He guessed these people were very powerful.  As they came level, the approaching caravan slowed until it made a complete stop before the Hylian court. A king with a great bushy black and gray beard poked his head out of a window.

            "Daphnes!" he laughed heartily, "You old dog, you! Look at this beautiful countryside you've got! I could almost be jealous!"

            "King Hagris, welcome to Hyrule." Hailed the Hyrulian King, "I trust your journey was alright?"

            "By your silver beard, yes it was! You have a wonderful land, splendid, splendid indeed!" He laughed again, as an attendant opened the door to his carriage so that he and his family could come out. The Calatian queen and son as well as the King were all dressed in light green clothes.

            "Daphnes, may I have the privilege of introducing my wife, Genina, and my son, Yeref!" They bowed to the king. Link noticed they all had black hair. Then something caused his attention to shift entirely. It was a voice that came from the other carriage, the shabby one.

            "King Hagris, are you not going to introduce me?" said a strange, high-pitched voice.

            "Oh! Attendant, please let Father Agunem come from his carriage so that we may introduce him." Said King Hagris to the attendant.

            "_Father_ Agunem.?" said Link quizzically.

            "He must be an important member of the church if they brought him along," said Zelda. "But I have not heard of such a name in the church of Triforcism."

             The attendant opened the carriage door, which squeaked on its hinges so loud and suddenly that Link nearly fell covering his ears to the ground. A withered, old hand protruded from the depths of the carriage. Link was shocked to see that the hand was a pale blue, like moonlight on a dark night. Attached to that hand was a man as big as Rauru. He was wearing a long, crimson cloak that shrouded his entire body, with the exception of his hand. He hobbled over to the King, and bowed.

            "Daphnes, allow me to introduce you to Father Agunem. He is a distinguished missionary from across the eastern sea."

            "Well, I am pleased to meet a man who is a man of faith, are you a teacher of Triforcism?" asked The King of Hyrule.

            "Must be. What other religions are there?" asked Link.

            Agunem paused for a moment, and then lifted his head up to reveal his tattered old face, which, like his hand, was a pale blue. His eyes were pure white and had no pupils. The light from the afternoon sun reflected off them, making it appear as if they glowed. In that same high-pitched voice from the carriage, he said,

            "I am no member of your church of golden triangles. I am the founder, high priest, and head missionary of Gonanism."

            "Gonanism? I've not heard of it." Said Kind Daphnes.

            "Maybe not. But when I am through, the entire world will know the beauty, power and truth of Gonanism."


	3. Alternitive to the Accepted

Chapter 2-An Alternative to the Accepted

            The Grand hall was decorated in its greatest splendor in a way that rivaled most of the banquets held in it before. The castle's best tapestries and velvet red carpets were rolled out, and only the most delicious food that the realm of Hyrule had to offer was served in great quantities so that the tables groaned under the weight. Rock Sirloin Direct from Dodongo's cavern, Giant Berries from the Kokiri Forest, fish and crab from the shores of the eastern sea, hand-fished by the Zora, Fried Cucco from Lon Lon Ranch, it was enough to make one full for an entire week. At the same time, the many guests talked rapidly about current affairs, how nice the weather had been, or how well the Rock Sirloin complemented the sweet bread that had been made from wheat harvested from only the finest wheat.

            And yet, despite all of this, one person was unmoved by the food or talk. Instead, he was tapping his goblet on the table and in deep thought. Link had many things on his mind. For one, the weird high priest Agunem. Another was to eat the fish or the cucco. But the one that was the most prominent and pressing was his impending dance with Zelda. He had totally gone ahead without figuring the details first! He didn't even figure out how the dance was going to go…would it be a big flop or a huge success?

            "Link…?"

            He nearly jumped a foot out of his seat. He spilled the contents of his goblet all over his empty plate.

            "Zelda! Uh…" He became suddenly flustered. Princess Zelda was known for her vast array of magical and psychic abilities. And he had been sitting right next to her, too. Had she been reading his mind? He could hardly stand the thought.

            "Link, you haven't eaten yet. You should eat. It is a celebration, after all. It would be rude not to eat at a celebration for our guests…" she said, motioning to King Hagris sitting next to her father. But Link was looking not at the Calatian King but at Akunem, who was delicately removing the meat from the bone of a cucco leg.

            "That guy, Akunem."

            "Yes, Link?"

            "He seems…familiar, in some way. I can't quite place it, but I have the weirdest feeling that I've seen him before, somewhere. I can't quite put my finger on it. It's kind of like when you know something, but yet you don't know how to put it into words."

            "Well, to be honest, I can relate. He also seems familiar to me. It's his presence. He emits a very peculiar aura."

            "Please elaborate," requested Link.

            "It's…difficult to use actual words. It's like…mud…or swamp water. I can't penetrate deeper. It's like there's something deep inside of him that's hidden. It could be that cloak. The red color distorts the aura, so I can't really tell if it's like that or not."

            "Are you interested in Father Akunem?" asked King Hagris, butting into the conversation.

            "Excuse me?" asked Zelda.

            "Father Akunem over there. To be honest, we found him along the way to your land. His carriage had become stranded in some rocks somewhere in the mountains. He said he needed to get to Hyrule, so we decided to help him and let him tag along. He says he's here as a missionary, and that more of his disciples are on their way as we speak!"

            "A missionary?" asked Link, "You mean he plans to convert the people here over to his…what was it called again? Gonosis…gososio…gonapis…?"

            "Gonanism. I was flummoxed just as well as you, princess Zelda, I've never heard of it either. But he did explain a few things along the way. He said that his religion is a monotheistic religion that worships a God called 'Gonassir', or something like that. It's supposed to teach tolerance of all things living and dead, but that all other religion are null and void…"

            "Null and Void?" questioned Zelda, "So he believes that our realm's central religion of Triforcism is heathen?"

            "I would guess so. And Gods forgive me for saying this if I'm wrong, but it seems to be true! I mean, it's good to be tolerant of all things, right?"

            Zelda suddenly became angry. "Tolerance of every single thing that comes a person's way is not the way of truth. If everyone accepted everything, they would end up accepting things that are wrong as well as right, and that would cause such a commotion that everything would fall to chaos! With the set laws and commandments of The Way of the Hero, there is no chaos, and no ideas that are dangerous in the way that it threatens lives! And another thing! The man who is sitting with me right now just happens to be the Hero, so there is all the evidence that I need!"

            "Dear! Mind your manners! Said King Daphnes, "Such behavior is unbecoming of a princess such as yourself!"

            Zelda composed herself, calming down. She brought herself back down into her seat.

            "I'm dreadfully sorry, King Hagris. I should not have yelled like that." She said, bowing her head apologetically.

            "Hmm," replied King Hagris, "Well, apology accepted. But that's good though, you are very defensive at your beliefs. That is the mark of a very good person, I say."

            "Thank you." She said. She was blushing again.

            "What was I thinking?" she said aloud, her face in her hands.

            "You did quite well, I think," said Link. "If I'd had the chance, I'd have vouched for you."

            "No, it's not that. I should have remembered that this is a diplomatic gesture, holding this banquet. Father is trying to make an alliance, not a war."

            "Still, I don't think much of that religion of Akunem's just like you. Tolerance is, like you said, only going to lead to trouble. I think."

            Zelda turned to Link. "Thanks."

            "Hey, no problem."

            Link turned back to his plate, which was still empty sans the liquid that he had forgotten that he'd spilt all over it earlier. He began mopping it up with a napkin, and then settled with picking up a cucco leg. Then he remembered that Agunem was eating Cucco, and he put it back to pick up the Rock Sirloin instead. He then turned to see what Akunem was doing then. As he looked in his direction, he was surprised to find him staring right back at him through his beady, pupil-less eyes. Could he see him even if he looked as if he was blind? And, had he heard what he and Zelda had been speaking of?

            "Link?" said Zelda.

            "Yes, Zelda?"

            "You asked me to dance earlier. Do you want to…?"

            Link had totally forgotten, with all the commotion, about the dance. He looked around. A few people had gotten up and began dancing to the orchestra of sages, which included a Zora named Laruto on harp and a Kokiri called Fado on his violin. He smiled, got up, and asked,

            "May I have this dance, princess?"

            Zelda looked up to him, smiled and said, "I'd love to."  She brought her hand up. Link took it in his, and she got up. They both proceeded to the dancing floor.

            "You have a beautiful daughter," said King Hagris, leaning over to King Daphnes.

            "Yes," he agreed, "she is much like her mother, Farore rest her soul. But she has a fiery way of acting upon certain things sometimes. Besides that, she is a beacon to my people."

            "You know, Daphnes, there is a way to change that fiery way of hers," he said, "If you let her talk to Father Agunem I'm sure she could see things the other way. Maybe she'll even let him go and convert a few people."

            "Yes. That would be a wise choice…but is it really a good choice?"

            "Whatever do you mean? Aren't wise and good one, much like how wheat and flour must be put together to make bread?"

            "Even the wise, my fellow king, can learn from the foolish."

            King Hagris could only give a short 'Hmm' of agreement as he turned to watch Link and Zelda dance.

*            *            *

            Much later, when everyone had had their fill of food and talk, the members of each court filed slowly out of the Grand hall feeling content. The Calatian Royal Family had a tower reserved for them to rest in. Link was now lying in his bed. He had not changed into his bedclothes but was still in his tunic, facing the roof of the four-poster bed with his hands behind his head. He was thinking about the absolutely wonderful time he had spent dancing with Zelda. Every moment echoed in his mind like the vibrations of the plucked strings of a dulcimer. A wide smile was stretched across his face, and his eyes were closed, savoring the memories. He could still feel her in his arms, as she had held him and he had held her. He could still feel her head against his chest, and still smell the fragrance of her hair. This was almost as good as that time in the temple.

            "Happy thought. My boy?" asked someone. Link's eyes darted open, and he sat up so quickly that the tip of his hat flung over his face. He pulled his hat off and threw it at the voice on instinct.

             "Ow! What was that?" said the voice. Link heard the ruffling of feathers.

            "Geabora? What in Nayru's name are you doing here? I though you finished looking at my maps!"

            "I did, then I went flying to double-check. Your proportions of the landscape are a bit off. You drew up the mound that Woodfall temple is atop of taller then Snowhead Mountain. I was hoping to make it before the banquet ended. Is it over already?"

            "Um, yeah. Sorry, Geabora."

            "Oh well, I guess field mice will have to do again." He sighed. "I saw that there was someone not of the Calatian Royal family among the caravan. Who was that?"

            "Some cloak. They said he was the High Priest of some bogus religion."

            "And what religion what that be?"

            "Some weird monotheistic religion called Gonanism. Zelda thinks it's a whole bunch of Dodongo droppings. I think so, too."

            There was a weird silence.

            "Geabora? Are you still there?"

            "Yes. What was the name of that religion again?"

            "Gonanism."

            "Strange…I've flown around the world and back, but I don't think I've ever heard of such. Is it new?"

            "Perhaps. I don't trust that guy Akunem though. He seems…I don't know. It's like he's hiding something, the same way he hides most of himself beneath that enormous red robe of his."

            There was another silence.

            "Red…cloaks?"

            "Yes. What is it this time?"

            "I remember seeing, while I was flying over Koholint Island, a barge that was docked there. It was filled with men, women, and even children wearing red cloaks and robes. There were some people coming aboard as well, having red robes put on them as well. It seems as if they're coming in the direction of Hyrule."

            "I'm not surprised. The Calatian King did say there was more of his kind coming."

            "Anything else?"

            "Yeah. When the King first introduced Agunem to us, he said, that before he was through, the entire world would know the beauty, power and truth of Gonanism," said Link, picking up the mask he was planning to present to Zelda. He turned it over in his hands, rubbing a spot on it.

            "Well, we can only wait and see what he does," said Geabora.

            "Yeah…" agreed Link half-heartedly.

                        *            *            *

            "Yaaaaaaahh!" cried out Kirk, "Link if you don't keep up, you're gonna get hurt!"

            It was early the next morning, in the courtyard below the castle. Link and Kirk were practicing their swordsmanship. It was their morning ritual that woke them both up for the day.

            "You're the one that needs to keep up!" yelled Link. "Heyyyyyyyyah!"

            Link executed a beautiful jumping wall kick maneuver, and then did a vertical spin with his practice sword. Kick narrowly ducked having the wooden practice sword strike him between the eyes. He waited for Link to land and did a sliding kick to knock Link over onto his back. Then, Kirk bounded into the air and brought his own practice sword downwards in a jumping sword plant attack. Link rolled to the side and out of the way, and then did a forwards spin attack. Kirk used his sliding kick to avoid getting hit, and slid right behind Link. Then he did a spin attack of his own, catching Link off guard. The practice sword struck him between the shoulder blades. Link fell face down onto the courtyard floor.

            "Owww…good one, Kirk…but your Parry attack needs work," moaned Link, getting slowly to his feet.

            "One more, bud?" he asked.

            "Well, why not. One more go."

            They moved to opposite ends of the courtyard, and took their start positions. Then, Link said, "Hoi!" and they went again. Link moved towards Kirk spinning rapidly, while Kirk took a more forwards approach. He ran right at Link, yelling.

            "Haaaaaaa!" he cried out, slashing back and forth, and then stopping Link's spinning assault with a vertical slice. He spun around and tried a low stab. Link jumped backwards, avoiding the blow. He did a sideways roll and did a defensive spin. Then he ran at Kirk. Kirk charged as well, and when Link was in reach, he began to swing. Then two things happened. Kirk realized that Link had left himself wide open. Then he realized he was doing it for a reason. Link was about to do his Master Swordsman's technique. He tried to pull out, but it was too late. Link did a well-executed roll that went right around Kirk, and while Kirk was still trying to pull out, Link pulled off a perfect rising spin attack, sending Kirk sprawling forwards.

            "And _that_, my friend, is a true Parry attack!" said Link triumphantly. He went over to a pillar and sat down for a rest. Kirk hobbled over, laughing.

            "You still gotta tell me how you do that!" he said, through his laughter.

            "You just gotta know how to trick you opponent," said Link, breathing heavily, "So you can pull off that quick defensive-offensive. It's why it's the Master Swordsman's technique."

            Kirk sat down next to Link. Both were now breathing heavily, and wiping sweat from their foreheads. Link took out a bottle of water and began to drink from it. Then, he passed the bottle to Kirk so he could drink, too.

            "Thanks," he said, taking it. He took a swing.

            "Kirk? You know that High Priest Guy, Akunem?

            "Yeah, I saw him while I was coming down here. He was having a talk with Zelda in the north tower."

            "At this hour? You think an old guy like that would at least wait until later."

            "Yeah…"

            They sat for a while, cooling down.

            "Have you heard yet about that weird religion he teaches?" asked Link.

            "Gonanism? Sure, there were some of the guys in my unit talking about it while I was doing my rounds last night. Why?"

            Link got interested.

            "What? What exactly were they saying about it?"

            "They were saying stuff about it like, I like this idea or that idea and such. Come to think of it, I think I heard one or to of the ones who had become atheists saying that they were planning to convert."

            "What!" Link exclaimed, bolting up.

            "Yeah, they said they think it's a pretty good idea," said Kirk, "It has a lot of good ideas in it. That whole thing about acceptance sounds really peaceful, you know?"

            "Kirk, please do not tell me that you're planning to convert!" yelled Link.

            "Whoa, easy, Link! Don't worry; I'm a Triforsist as much as you. I mean, I'm a friend of the Hero, what choice would I have anyway?"

            Link smiled. He was glad he had his allies.

            "Thanks, Kirk."

            "No prob! Say, how about we go to the grand hall. They'll be serving breakfast soon."

            "Yeah, I'm starving!" said Link. He could use some good food to take his mind off Akunem.

            They proceeded to the grand hall, saying hello to people along the way. As they made it to the Grand Hall, Link suddenly recalled Akunem staring at he and Zelda the night before. And they were meeting before breakfast why? Link found this very curious. He had to investigate.

            "Uh, I'll catch up with you a little later, Kirk…I just remembered that I have to check on something."

            "Sure, Link. See you!"

Link made for the north tower. As he did, his steps grew more and more hurried. What if they were in trouble? What if Zelda had become so mad that she'd try arguing with Akunem directly? He had to hurry. As he reached the steps to the north tower, he suddenly heard someone scream.

            "What? Zelda, is that you?" yelled Link. He began to run. The steps flew by beneath his feet as he dashed up the stairs, calling, "Zelda! Zelda! Are you okay?"

            Then he reached the top floor. There was a room at the top, and the heavy wooden door leading into it was ajar. Link pulled it all the way open and saw to his horror that Zelda was on the floor face down, and Akunem was leaning over her.

            "Nooo! What have you done to her, Akunem? I demand to know right now!"

            "What!" he exclaimed, turning around to face Link. "I have done nothing to her! She fell…tripped over the rug! I was merely checking for wounds!" He said defensively, holding up his arms as well. "I have not harmed her!"

            Link sighed. Of course. It couldn't have been the alternative…

            "Oh…I'm sorry…" he said, moving over to Zelda. He got on his knees. "Zelda, are you okay?"

            Zelda was not getting up. Link took her shoulders and shook her.

            "Zelda? Come on, Zelda, wake up, this isn't funny…"

            Zelda moaned slightly, but that was all the noise she made.

            "She needs medical attention," said Link, "I'll take her to her room, you go get someone to help!" He then picked Zelda up in his arms and carried her out, leaving Akunem to go get a doctor.

            Moments later, Link was laying Zelda upon her bed, being careful not to wake her up. It wasn't long before Akunem, and King Daphnes came bolting in.

            "Where's the doctor?" asked Link, flustered.

            "That will be me. I will be the one to heal her," said Akunem.

            "Is she okay?" demanded King Daphnes, "What happened?"

            "Akunem says she tripped on a rug in the North Tower."

            "She fell and hit her head upon the floor," said Akunem, "And has fallen unconscious. You have no need to worry, sire, all that she needs is some time to rest, and for the bump on the head to be mended. That's where I come in."

            Akunem stepped over to Zelda's bed and placed one of his hands on the spot on her head where Zelda had hit the floor. He closed his eyes, recited a short chant, and then pressed upon the bump. It healed within only a few seconds.

            "There. Now, give her until afternoon to rest. Now, I must attend to something else," said Akunem, turning to leave.

            "Father Akunem, please wait one moment, I must thank you!" said the King.

            "There is no need," said Akunem modestly, turning back to them, "I simply did what anyone would do in my place. Good day." And with a swish of his cloak, he left.

            "Thank goodness father Akunem was there to help my daughter," said the King.

            "Hey, I helped, too!" said Link, "Surely I deserve some kudos for this!"

            "Oh, yes, yes indeed. Thank you very much, Link," he said, and then left as well.

            "Oh well. You can't win them all," said Link to himself. He turned to Zelda. She was now sleeping peacefully. Link was thinking again. The question of why Zelda and Akunem had been in the tower was still unknown. Why had they been meeting, and why so early? If the King had asked Akunem to meet with her, he surely would have mentioned it at least. What was going on? Still confused and still trying to figure things out, he sat down in a chair to stew in his thoughts.


	4. The Rising of the tides

Chapter 3- Rising of the tides

            After lunch that same day, Link decided to go riding to clear his head, which was hurting pretty badly from all the confusing thoughts. A good ride always cleared his mind and helped him to be one with the world again. He went into the stables for his horse, Epona. His whistled, and she came galloping out, brown fur rolling and her white mane dancing in the wind.

            "Ready for a ride across Hyrule Field, girl?" he asked. Epona whinnied a yes, and Link hopped on. They rode through the marketplace and out into the expanse of Hyrule Field. Sending a tall cloud of dust behind them, they traveled as far as the center of Hyrule Field, and stopped for a while. Link hopped off Epona and took a rest, lying in the grass and letting the breeze calm him. The clouds traveled lazily across the sky. Link deeply exhaled, letting the warm air fill him. This really helped.

            It was then that his thoughts turned to his long-lost friend, Navi the fairy. He remembered the time they first adventured across Hyrule Field together. That was years ago. Now here he was, reminiscing. What would Navi have said if she had been with him now? He could almost hear her tiny voice now.

            _Listen, Link! I sense that Zelda's just fine. Don't worry yourself! It's good that you care for her and all, but you have to focus on what's at hand now, and you can't let that distract you when you're fighting a whole bunch of Lizafo, now do you?_

            No, he didn't. He just had to put it out of his mind for a while, that's all. Just worry about it later.

            "Wait one minute! What _am_ I supposed to be doing right now?" he asked himself aloud. It struck him like a ton of crates. The Calatians! They needed to be taken around Hyrule for a tour, and Link had been assigned to be a guard! He slapped himself, bolting up, and hopping on Epona and interrupting her grazing.

            "Sorry, girl, but we've got to head back _now!"_ he said, whipping her reins. Epona made a noise of annoyance, and then reluctantly did as she was told. Link wouldn't be surprised if they skinned him alive for this, Hero of Time or not.

            Link was lucky enough to find the carriage carrying the Calatian Royal family inside moving with some soldiers posted a few intervals apart around it moving through some farmlands to the west. As he rode up beside the carriage, he peeked in through the window.

            "Sorry I'm late, I just had to go clear my head…" he apologized to King Hagris.

            "Oh, that's fine, we haven't been attacked, so you're in no trouble, replied the Calatian King. "Say, why not join us, and be our guide?" he asked.

            "It'll be my pleasure, sire," said Link happily. At least this would keep things off his mind. "There's actually a town that I'm fond of up ahead!" we'll visit there first, if that's alright with you."

            "Perfectly fine! I'd like to see the haunts of the Hero of Time!" he laughed. Link happily rode ahead to the town, pulling on his cloak to cover his face.

The town that was up ahead was a newly made farming village called Nabooru town after the sage of Spirit, Nabooru, who also served as the leader of the Gerudo Tribe. She would often visit this town to check to see how her namesake was going, settling problems if any arose or helping with any work that needed to be done. She was in town that exact same day, helping with the construction of a new building close to the town square.

            "Move that plank back!" she ordered, brushing her orange hair back, "And make sure you don't hit anything!"

            She was happy to help out with the work in Hyrule. It made up for her past as a thief. She was pointing out a design flaw to a worker when she heard what sounded like a man yelling. Wondering what the commotion was, she told the worker the problem quickly and went to investigate. The yelling was coming from the town square. There was a man atop a wooden platform that been erected there for public announcements.

            _But there are announcements that are scheduled for right now! What is this man talking about?_ She thought as she listened to what the man was saying.

            "Citizens of Hyrule!" he cried out, his red cloak swishing, his blank eyes flashing, "Listen to my words! I come from a faraway land to proclaim the word of Gonassir to you! His way is the way of truth and justice! Gonassir will lead you to freedom from this world of flesh and material! If you follow the way of Gonassir he will surely accept you lovingly into his arms and bring you into paradise! Gonassir is love! Gonassir is truth! Gonassir is perfect! GONASSIR IS _GOD!_"

            There was uproar from the crowd. Some were protesting, but a number of them were actually cheering him! Being a Triforcist herself, Nabooru called out to the man on the platform,

            "Wise Teacher! If Gonassir is truly God, then tell us, what of the Way of the Hero? Is it false, then?"

            "My dear," shouted back the man, "You humor me! As far I have been able to see, the religion of golden triangles is not threat to the church of Gonanism! In fact, we should accept them for who they are! Gonassir does not care if you are religious or heathen! Gonassir is accepting of all creatures and people! He will accept anyone into his kingdom! Gonassir is caring and kind, and will not judge you! GONASSIR IS GOD!" he cried out again, and the same people from before, including a few more, cheered the stranger and his words. Nabooru was shocked. Triforcism was the only true religion! How was it that so many people had decided to turn to this man? Nabooru was about to argue with the man when she heard her name being called.

            "Nabooru! Hey, over here!" called out Link.

            "Link! Good to see an old friend!" she said, waving to Link.

            "Same here! I'm serving as the guide for the Calatian Royal Family on their tour about Hyrule. Is it okay for me to show them around the town?"

            "This isn't a very good time, Link. Just look at that guy up there." Nabooru then pointed towards the man with the red cloak. "That guy's been causing a commotion with some crazy new religion."

            "It's Akunem!" exclaimed Link.

            "Aku-who? You know that guy?"

            "Akunem. He's this weird missionary who's been traveling with the Calatians. I can guess that by now you've heard his raving?"

            "He's still going at it," said Nabooru, "as you can see."

            Akunem was still crying out to the mass of people gathering about the platform, as he continued to proclaim that they should become Gonanites. Now he was going into a metaphor having to do with a flower and the rain.

            "...And as the flower needs the nourishing water that falls from the heavens, we need Gonassir! Gonassir feeds us and engulfs us in a blanket of love and purity! He will lead you to ultimate freedom from this world that offers little compared to what lies in the life that comes after! Hear my plea! Convert to Gonanism and free your spirits to the sky! Gonassir is GOD!"

            There was another wave of clapping and cheering. Nabooru turned to Link.

            "If this keeps up, what'll happen to you? You are the Hero, aren't you? Surely people will still look up to you and worship you as their savior? I mean, if Triforcism fails, then what'll happen to the entire realm?"

            "Umm..."

            "Link, you have to at least make good points abut Triforcism! Go up there and work the crowd a little, tell them how good it is to be one with the Goddesses of Virtue!"

            "Well, okay if you say so," said Link. He pushed his way through the crowd towards the platform. There were many complaints, and there were some people who recognized him. Eventually, he managed to climb up the steps of the platform, and walked up behind Akunem and tapped him on the shoulder.

            "Excuse me, Akunem?" he asked.

            "Eh?" said Akunem, turning around to see Link "Oh, It's you! It's nice to see you again, but as you can see, there's is no time to thank me for helping your princess at the moment, so if you would please let me continue..."

            "Wait. I think I deserve a chance to speak for Triforcism."

            "Eh? The religion of Golden Triangles? Well...all right. Let there be a balance. Tell you what. We'll make it a debate of sorts. You say on good thing about your religion, and then I'll say something about mine. Deal?"

            Link put on his trademark dangerous smile that he hadn't worn in a while.

            "Deal."

            Akunem nodded, and then addressed the crowd.

            "People of Hyrule! Many of you know of this young lad who now stands beside me! He is the one your people have dubbed the Hero of Time, and savior of your realm. He and I have decided to announce the goodness of both our religions. I don't believe in his words, but listen well to both! Lessons come from all people! Learn from everyone and be influenced by all you meet!"

            "I'll let that count as your first good point," said Link. "Now it's time for mine." He then turned to the crowds and cried out, "Remember that day on which the fire rained down from the sky! Remember that day when darkness engulfed the land in darkness! Remember how the despair crept across our beautiful world! Now, Remember how I wrenched apart that darkness. And I defeated the King of Evil! I saved you all, and if need be I will come to the aid of Hyrule or any other land of this world that needs my help!"

            The crowds began to cheer for Link. Nabooru was giving him a thumbs-up from the back.

            "A fine point, lad," whispered Akunem in Link's ear before turning back to the audience, "Now, it's my turn."

            He cleared his throat, and cried out.

            "People of Hyrule! I say to you that Gonassir was here upon that day! He sent this boy, even if he does bear the symbol of the Golden Triangles upon his wrist..."

            "My left hand," corrected Link.

            "It does not matter where his symbol is! What matters is that Gonassir sent the boy in a way that you would understand! He came to spread the light! And that light is the light of God!"

            "Yes, But my light is of Din, Nayru, and Farore! I do not know a Gonassir! I respect that you have your religion, but the Goddesses of Virtue were surely with me that night! It was they who sent he light of the heavens down to aid me to strike down the King of Evil!"

            "But that light was of such beauty and majesty that it could not have come from anyone else but Gonassir!" responded Akunem, rising his hands to the sky, "All light and good comes from Gonassir!"

            "All Power, wisdom, and courage come from the Goddesses of virtue!"

            "No, from Gonassir! Because there is no other God but Gonassir! Our religion is the true religion! Respect all life and be influenced by all that you meet and see!"

            "But that is the way of tolerance!" cried out Link, turning to Akunem, suddenly angered. "And tolerance leads to turmoil within society! It is good to have different opinions, as long as they are right!"

            Akunem turned to Link, angry.

            "Are you saying my way is wrong and yours is right?"

            "No, I am saying that you are disrespecting myself and all Hyrule!"

            "Death to the traitors!" yelled someone in the audience suddenly.

            "What? No, that's not what I meant!" yelled Link, but the machine had already started.

            "The Way of the Hero is wrong!" cried out another person in the audience, "It is too oppressive!"

            "You traitor!"

            And then, all hell broke loose. The crowd suddenly transformed from a peaceful crowd into an angry mob. People began to attack each other, yelling for their religion.

            "Death to the atheists and traitors of Hyrule!"

            "Down with Triforcism! Long live Gonanism!"

            Link yelled to the fighting crowd in an attempt to return order, but to no avail. There were people punching, kicking, and beating each other in the streets. Chaos and disorder took over. Nabooru was yelling, trying to calm her people.

            "You must stop fighting! This is not the way! Please stop fighting!"

            "What's going on?" yelled a confused King Hagris from his carriage.

            Nabooru pushed and shoved her way to the carriage.

            "Hi! I'm Nabooru, I run this town, and as far as we're able to tell, there's a riot going on!"

            Some angry villagers began to grab the carriage and rock it back and forth.

            "What is happening!" yelled the Calatian King, now hanging on for his dear life.

            "Oh, No!" Nabooru jumped into action. Fortunately, she had been spending some time at Link's training sessions and had picked up a few things. She leaped up on top of the carriage and out of the crowd, and then grabbed the reins of the horses and whipped them.

            "Yah! Come on, let's get you guys out of here!" She said, as the horses began to gallop haphazardly through the mob. Back up on the platform, Link was still having a hard time to calm the crowds.

            "Geez, where's the rest of the royal guard when you need them?" asked Link aloud. Fortunately, his question was shortly answered.

            "Yo, Link! You need some help?" yelled someone.

            "Kirk? Where are you?" Link yelled.

            "Over here!" he yelled, waving from atop a building. He was accompanied by a troop of royal guards. "Okay men, let's go in there and stop this madness!"

            The Royal guard leapt into action, pushing the opposing crowds apart with their shields. After about an hour, they managed to calm down the crowds. But the damage was already done, and the village was in a mess. There were overturned carts, broken crates, and shattered jars scattered about the town's streets. Smoke was rising from a building that had caught fire. The quick work of the Royal guard managed to put out the flames. Link and Kirk surveyed the damage.

            "Man, this place looks like a war zone," said Kirk, shaking his head, "Good thing I was riding by here with my troop, or it could have been worse."

            "I know…" said Link, "Did Nabooru manage to get the Calatian Royal Family to safety?"

            "Yeah, but barely. A few people managed to knock off an ornamental thing or two, but besides being a bit shaken, literally, they're all just fine. King Hagris is just disappointed that he had to come to the town at such a bad time. He requested that I personally guard his carriage back to the castle."

            "What? Why not me?" asked Link, stepping over a broken clay pot.

            "Well, to be honest, some of the people think it was you who started the fight."

            "What? How can that be, I was one of the people who was trying to calm down that mob, wasn't I?"

            "Yeah, they also have something for that, too. They're saying that you only did it to save face."

            "And what about Akunem? What happened to him? I lost sight of him after the melee started."

            "He got away, no sweat. I found him hiding inside a shrine at the far side of the town. He's going back to the castle, as well."

            "And…?"

            "And…what?"

            "And, what are the people saying about him?"

            "Well, just that he tried his very best to calm the crowds down."

            "What!" yelled Link, "He was up there same as me! How come I've ended up being the bad guy here?"

            "Well, I think it was more of a matter of the favored one. Everyone was more interested in Akunem's preaching rather then your points about Triforcism."

            "I'm really starting to get worried. This whole religion thing is starting to get out of hand. I'm going to have a talk to that Akunem guy."

            "I wish you luck, you'll need all you can get. There are a lot of people who support him."

            "Thanks heaps," said Link. He then pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played a song to call Epona to him. Epona trotted forwards, and allowed Link to climb up.

            "And be sure to give Zelda my regards, I heard about her bump on the head."

            "I will, Kirk, see you later!"

            Link whipped Epona's reins, and they began to gallop through the town. Link had a chance to look around again. _If this is really all my fault, then I screwed up big time, _he thought to himself.

*                        *                        *

            Back at the castle, Link tied up Epona in her stable so that she could rest. He climbed the stairway to his room and, after making sure that there was nothing that would disturb him this time, he flopped down onto his bed, letting out a humongous sigh. He would talk to Akunem later. Right then and there, he needed a good rest after a situation like what happened. Unfortunately, this was not to be so, as a page barged in suddenly right then.

            "My apologies Master Link, but King Daphnes has requested your presence downstairs in the grand hall!"

            "What? Now? Great Goddesses above, when can I get some sleep without being disturbed?"

            "I am deeply sorry, Master Link, but this is of great urgency."

            "Great, just great," said Link, shaking his head. He climbed out of bed and lethargically made his way past the page and down the stairs to the Grand Hall.

            Upon entering, He saw King Hagris and Akunem sitting at a table positioned near to King Daphnes' throne. None of them looked as if they were about to award Link for outstanding services, so it was safe to say that Link was a bit nervous about what this was all about.

            "Um, someone just told me to come down. What's this all about?" Asked Link, even though he knew the answer.

            "I think you know very well, Link," said the King of Hyrule gruffly. He was not in a very good mood.

            "Is this about the incident at Nabooru town today?"

            "Indeed," answered the King.

            _Uh-huh, right on target,_ Link thought to himself.

            "Your actions today were very…how do I say this…immature…for someone of such status such as yourself! You, a member of my court, savior of the land, and the legendary Hero, were causing trouble? I would have never believed it, had it not been told to me by King Hagris and Father Akunem! I was tempted to issue a notice to have you removed from the castle immediately, but out of the goodness of my heart, I decided that would be a very rash and harsh decision. I have therefore decided to…"

            "Begging your pardon, sir," interrupted Link, "but I did not mean to do anything, if I did do anything at all! I was simply trying to speak about Triforcism to the people of that town!"

            "Begging _your_ pardon, Master Link," responded King Daphnes, starting to turn red, "but you were speaking against Father Akunem's beliefs and did a very poor job of representing our people to the Calatian Royal Family! Because of this, Hero of Time or not, I have hereby issued that you are not to leave the castle grounds unless approved by me until further noticed! You are dismissed!"

            "But sire, I…"

            "This discussion is closed! You have your orders, now leave!"

            Link was steaming on the inside. He hadn't even been able to point out anything else for his own defense! But orders were orders, and he had to follow them.

            "Yes, sir," said Link, bowing and then leaving. When he was fully out of hearing distance, The King of Hyrule spoke.

            "I'm very sorry you had to be in the middle of the crowd when it happened, Hagris. I'm also very sorry I put Link to this task…"

            "Oh, it's alright. My family and I are just fine, that's what matters the most right now."

            "Yes. And we can only hope that something like today's fiasco doesn't occur again."

            "Speaking of incidents," said King Hagris, trying to change the subject, "I heard something about your daughter having a nasty fall. Is she well?"

            "Yes. She will be fine, thanks to Father Akunem. Within a matter of a few more hours, she will be rested enough to return to her duties."

            Akunem looked up to the King of Hyrule suddenly.

            "I trust that Master Link is going to be kept away from the quarters of the princess?" he asked.

            "I find your question puzzling. Is there a reason to keep Link form entering my daughter's bedchamber?"

            "Look what he did in Nabooru town today. Surley spending time with the boy may cause her to reflect the same manner of behavior. It seems to already have taken hold, just look at what happened at the banquet only last night. I heard what she was speaking of. She was speaking against my religion as well. It seems as if there are many in your land that oppose my religion. It seems as if I am not welcome."

            "No! You are welcome to our land, Akunem," said King Daphnes, trying not to offend anyone; "You must understand that I, or anyone else in Hyrule for that matter, do not wish to oppose your religion at all! It just seems that a few…er…um…"

            King Daphnes was now shifting uncomfortably in his chair, trying to think of something good to say.

            "It is fine, Hyrule King, but there is still the matter of the boy and your daughter to address. I strongly recommend that you take all the precautions necessary in order to prevent your daughter from committing an act like the boy's."

            "I hear your words, wise one, but restricting the boy would probably only aggravate him," said King Daphnes.

            "Yes. I can see your point. So, I would suggest that only take a small part of his time with the princess. Say perhaps he would invite her to a luncheon. I would take that away from him in order to prevent the possible event of the boy discussing matters against Gonanism. If he resists again, take away, say, some of his time being the Princesses' bodyguard. If he goes any farther, you may go as far as to remove his duties as bodyguard altogether."

            "I see. I will consider your idea, Father Akunem."

            "Thank you, King Daphnes."

            *            *            *

            Link was on his bed again, this time shifting uncomfortably. He had only tried to defend Triforcism, and now was stuck in the castle. He could only imagine the horrible boredom that would engulf him if he was only allowed to stay in the castle. There was only one option he had. He got up and went over to his desk. He reached up, and pulled a scroll from one of the shelves. He unrolled it on the table and traced a single line on one part of the scroll with a finger, a line underneath the scribbled words, "secret route. Use only in emergency".

            _That's my ticket,_ thought Link, memorizing the passage's location. It made him feel better to know he had a way out if he needed it. He then rolled up the scroll and put it in the chest at the foot of his bed. His thoughts turned to Zelda. He hadn't visited her yet. By now she would have probably woken up. He decided to go down to the gardens to pick a few flowers, then go back up to see Zelda. _Good plan, Zelda says she enjoys the blue daisies. I'll just grab a few of those,_ thought Link.

            Down at the gardens, the afternoon cast an orange glow upon the garden, giving it a surreal look, almost as if it were on fire. Link located the patch of blue daisies and bent over to pick a few.

            "Hoy! You there! Master Link!" yelled a voice.

            "Hmm?" said Link, getting back up to see whom it was. It was Viscen, one of the soldiers in Kirk's troop. He had a spear in hand and was approaching with a stern look on his face.

            "Something the matter, Viscen?" asked Link.

            "Are you planning to leave the premises?"

            "What?"

            "Are you planning to leave the castle right now?"

            "No…I was just picking some flowers for Zelda, why?"

            "The king has ordered that you not leave the premises. I am simply making sure that you do not leave."

            "Well, I was already informed of that, Viscen, and like I just said, I was just picking flowers. Go on ahead and go back to your post."

            "This is my post. And you're beyond it."

            "What? Where's the boundary line?"

            "My orders were that you are not allowed to go past the rose shrubs, back there. I had reason to be suspicious."

            "The rose bushes? But that's at the entrance to the garden! How can I pick flowers if I can't get to the garden?"

            "I only received my orders. I don't question them, unlike you."

            Link was astonished by Viscen's remark.

            "You do know that you are addressing your boss's friend, right?"

            "I am fully aware of that, but you do not have the power to remove me from my post. Now please move out of the garden."

            "Can't I at least pick the flowers first, or is there a new rule against that, too?" said Link, getting frustrated. Viscen sighed, and looked around as if about to say something he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was about to say.

            "All right. But then get out of the garden. When I come back, I don't want to see your face around here, okay?"

            "Okay, geez, you don't need to treat me like I'm some common criminal."

            Viscen grunted a reply, and then left. Link sighed. The sooner that he could leave out of the castle, the better. He bent over and picked the flowers, then left as he had been instructed to.


	5. The Cult of the Brothers Weird

Chapter 4: The Cult of the Brothers Weird

            In a forest just North of Hyrule Castle at that exact moment, there was something stirring in the trees. A red, bulbous shape protruded from the treetops. Hanging below it was a tiny mustachioed man in green with a pointy head.

            "Tingle Tingle, Kooloo-limpah!" cried out the man under the red balloon.

            "I am Error!" came a shout back from somewhere below him. This man had an unshaven face of black hair, bulging muscles, and wore a purple tunic. Upon his face was the look of someone with the innocence of a child, as well as the mind of one. Following him was a thin, balding old man wearing a long orange robe and a short, pointed blue hat that was old and falling apart.

            "Error! Tingle! Keep quiet, both of you!" said the old man. "I feel as if someone is watching!"

            "I see no one, Doof!" said Tingle from his balloon. He pulled a sharp pen out of his pocket, which he usually used to make maps with, and with it, he popped his balloon and came falling through the treetops to land on Error's shoulders.

            "Error!" said Error.

            "Hee-hee! Stupid head! You can't say anything else, can you?"

            "I am Error!" yelled Error, now starting to get angry.

            "Gentlemen, please!" yelled Doof, "What if there are Stalfos or a whole flock of Guays? Maybe this forest is full of Kesee, or even Vires! I can't stand this forest! Southwards and southwards we push, I say!"

            "Error!" agreed Error.

            "Tingle Tingle!" sang Tingle, leaping around as the three moved forwards, stepping over fallen tree branches and climbing over rocks. Eventually, they reached a hill from which they looked down upon the Castle and City below them, which was painted orange and red by the last rays of the setting sun.

            "Errorrrrrrrr!" cried out Error excitedly.

            "Yes, indeed. An error," said Doof sadly, shaking his head. "As beautiful as this castle is, it is not the one were have been searching for. We were looking for the hidden Palace of Shadows, remember?"

            "Yes! The shadowy, dark place! We passed it on the way here, yes?" said Tingle.

            "_What?_" yelled Doof, "Tingle, you were supposed to tell us when you saw the palace!"

            "It was too scary for Tingle! Hoo-hoo-hoo…"

            Doof yelled in outrage.

            "Tingle, we are supposed to be searching for the hidden Palace of Shadows! We are on a delicate mission to show that we are brave and powerful enough to take on even the legendary Palace of Shadows and come out alive-with the all-seeing eye of the Goddesses!"

            "Yes, the eye that shows its user whatever he wishes! Even what your own dear mother is doing! Hoo-hoo-hoo!" laughed Tingle.

            "Yes, yes indeed! Let us go now to the Palace of Shadows!" Cried out Doof.

            "But it's sc-sc-scacarrrry!" cried Tingle.

            "Erorrrrrr!" cried Error. He had covered his head and was bawling.

            "Well, whaddya want me to do about it?" asked Doof.

            "We should stay for the night here, says me!" said Tingle, "Then when the sun shines it's smiling face again, we go and look for the Palace! Everybody knows that shadows flee before the light of the sun! Hoo-hoo-hoo!"

            "Error, error, I am Error!" agreed Error.

            "Oh, fine, then!" yelled Doof, unhappy that his two companions had chickened out, "It's settled. We'll stay at this castle until daylight comes again. You two happy?"

            "Happy like flowers tickling your nose!"

            "Error!"

            "Alright, then Tingle, blow yourself another Balloon and announce me! And remember your manners, bow to the King, bow to his royal family, and kiss the hand of the Princess! If they offer you food, remember your napkin and remember that the spoon goes in the left and the fork on the right…"

            "Error," scoffed Error.

            "Oh, yes, you're right, Error, I had it the other way around. It is the Spoon on the right and the fork in the left. And, if they serve pea soup, don't slurp!"

            "No, never! Slurping would be rude and crude!"

            "Exactly! I have taught you well, Tingle!"

            "Tingle is happy to have Doof as his teacher!"

            "Error!"

            "Then go, man, go!" yelled Doof, "Announce me already! And don't forget to use my full name!"

            Tingle inflated another large red balloon out of his backpack and jumped off the cliff, letting his balloon float him slowly down.

                                    *            *            *

            Link was almost at the door to go back up into the castle when he made the decision to look back to the sunset one last time. When he looked up, he suddenly noticed a round shape floating down from one of the cliffs behind the castle. The shape was familiar somehow to Link.

            _Is that…? No, It couldn't be! Termina is miles from here! Why would he…?_ But when he squinted his eyes, and used his tracking sense to enhance his vision, he could make out the familiar look of a tiny man dressed in what was like a mock version of his own tunic.

            "Tingle?" mouthed Link. Widening his enhanced vision, he pulled it back. Tingle looked like he was struggling. From the way it looked, he had been trying to float down from the cliff towards the castle, but a wind that had swept down the slopes of Death Mountain had caught him. He was about to be blown away! Link almost smiled. Some old Tingle. Still, it was weird to see him near the castle, instead of over Termina putting his cartography skills to work, and living his lifelong obsession of fairies.

            "Tingle!" yelled Link.

            It took Tingle a second to realize where the voice was coming from. And when he looked, his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

            "Mr. Fairyyyyyy!" he cried out, "Please save poor Tingllllllle!"

            "I got it!" yelled Link. He reached into his magic shrinking pouch that contained all of his supplies, miniaturized magically to save space. He reached inside and pulled his bow and an arrow from inside, and they immediately grew back to normal size. He cocked the arrow into the bow, and zooming his vision again for better accuracy, took aim for the red Balloon.

            "Nooo!" Yelled Tingle, "Not that…!"

            It was too late, though, as Link released the arrow. It flew straight and true, and burst the balloon. Gravity then kicked in, sending Tingle plummeting to the ground. Link ran to catch Tingle. He landed in Link's arms so hard that he fell to the ground and Tingle tumbled into a bush.

            "Tingle! What are you doing here?" asked Link, after catching his breath. Tingle struggled in the bush for a second, and then his head popped out of the leaves.

            "Mr. Fairy must not do that again!" he yelled, "You popped Tingle's balloon in Termina, you pop Tingle's balloon here! Why do you always pop Tingle's balloon!"

            "It's hard to resist, I guess," said Link, getting up and dusting himself off. He reached into the bushes and picked up Tingle so that his feet were dangling in the air.

            "You're big now, Mr. Fairy!" exclaimed Tingle, "Last time Tingle saw Mr. Fairy, he was a wee little boy!"

            "Yeah, well, here I am. Say, what're you doing here?"

            "OH!" yelled Tingle. He then hopped out of Link's hands and onto the ground, and pulled an official-looking scroll out that had a medal on it. On closer inspection, however, showed the medal was just a shiny piece of foil, and that the paper was crudely made out of several layers of pressed toilet paper. Tingle unrolled the toilet-paper scroll and read in a deep, official sounding voice that was surprising for someone of only three feet of height.

            "Announcing the Wizard that rules all other wizards! The king of Magic, mystery and sorcery! Duke of power beyond your wildest imagination! Presenting, in person, not just a rumor, or a disfigured gossip tale! The true, new and improved, Doofadoris Archibald Dookie-Dookie Doo!"

            "Umm…what?" asked Link.

            "Doofadoris Archibald Dookie-Dookie Doo!" he said, returning to his higher and less official-sounding voice, "The Great wizard! Tamer of Dragons and Unicorns and wielder of power unmatched by any…"

            "I'm not quite sure I follow. You're announcing a guy I've never heard of." Said Link.

            "What? Mr. fairy does not know the wise and all-powerful wizard, Doofadoris Archibald Dookie-Dookie Doo?" asked Tingle, starting to run out of breath from constantly saying the entire name.

            "Sorry, it doesn't ring any bells," said Link apologetically.

            "Not even a rumor?"

            "No."

            "A gossip's tale?"

            "Nope."

            "Even a slander?"

            "Nuh-uh."

            Tingle took a few seconds to comprehend this information. He put two and two together, and suddenly he burst.

            "TINGLE HAS BEEN TRICKED!" he yelled, making the windows of the castle rattle, "TRCIKED! BAMBOOZLED! DUPED! STUNG! HYPNOTIZED! SCAMMED! uh…"

            "Tricked?"

            "YES! TRICKED! TRICKED AND CHEATED AND MADE TO LOOK LIKE A FOOL!"

            "Quiet!" yelled Link, clapping a hand over Tingle's mouth, "Don't shout, there are tired people in the castle right now!" Said Link, storing the blue daisies he was holding as well as his bow in the magic shrinking pouch with his other hand. It was at that moment that Doof stumbled into the garden, followed by Error.

            "Tingle!" yelled Doof, "where are the King and queen come to invite me to their humble abode? Where are the trumpeters? The red velvet carpets? And who is this?"

            Doof pointed at Link as if he was a mangy dog.

            "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours, mister." Said Link

            "Certainly! I am the great, wise and all-powerful wizard, Doofador…"

            "YOU!" screeched Tingle, and without another word, he leaped up onto Doof's face and began pummeling him.

            "Tingle! Don't…"

            "Errorrrrrr!" yelled Error.

            Link leapt over and pulled the still squirming Tingle from Doof's face. Using his other arm to hold Tingle, he helped Doof back up. Fortunately, he was unhurt.

            "You okay?" asked Link.

            "Fine! Fine! But I must inquire as to why my pupil attacked me, his teacher!"

            "Doof tricked poor Tingle! He makes Tingle think he is the wise, brave and powerful one! But now Tingle knows! Doof is just a tiny old man with a bad hat!"

            "I beg your pardon!" roared Doof, reaching up to adjust his hat, "My hat is my source of power, and it is only humble for it to be atop my head!"

            "Error," scoffed Error.

            "Oh, shut up, you," said Doof.

            "What's his problem?" asked Link, "Is that all he can say?"

            "I am Error!" said Error proudly, "Error, error, error!"

            "Um, pleased to meet you, Error." Said Link.

            "We found Error sleeping in someone's doghouse," explained Doof, "Apparently, even if he understands what we say, for some reason he never says anything else."

            "Error is a good boy, though!" said Tingle, "He is big and strong and he can break boulders, too!"

            "Now, onto business," said Doof, his voice professional, "Boy, will you please announce us to your King and Queen that the Cult of the Brothers Weird have arrived and wish to stay in their Humble abode for the night?"

            "Just out of Morbid Curiosity, what exactly is the Cult of the Brothers Weird?" asked Link, almost fearing the answer.

            "We, the Cult of the Brothers Weird, are the three of us! I am the President, commander, duke, all of the other important roles, and representative of the Cult! I am an all-powerful Wizard who practices ancient arts that no one has ever heard of or seen! Error is our Army, the brute force of our cult. He does all of the Grunt work, and he is also my assistant!"

            "Error!" said Error happily.

            "And, the man who is wriggling like a worm in your other arm is Tingle, Our herald, secondary representative, our eye in the sky, mapmaker, and my student in learning the ways of properness!"

            "Stupid lying old bald-head," muttered Tingle.

            "WHAT WAS THAAAAAAT?" Demanded Doof, his voice rising and his face turning a lovely shade of magenta.

            "ERORRRRRRRR!" Yelled Error, trying to imitate his master. Tingle stuck his tongue out, and then gave Doof a very rude hand signal.

            "WHY YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG! YOU VILE, TRAITOROUS LITTLE…"

            "Guys! Guys! Calm Down!" Yelled Link, pushing back Doof to prevent him from strangling Tingle, "I'll go check inside to see if it's okay for you to stay here, just don't go killing each other, okay?"

            Link put Tingle down Carefully, and after checking to make sure Doof wasn't going to attempt to kill Tingle again, began running back to the castle.

            "And ask if they have Pea Soup!" called Tingle after him.

                                    *            *            *

            Pretty soon, Link found himself having to listen to a long-winded discussion from Doof to both King Daphnes and King Hagris about how poor communication must be if they had not heard of his deeds.

            "Really, I've not heard of you!" said King Hagris as Doof put his face uncomfortably close to his.

            "My powers say you are a liar!" spat Doof in the King's face. King Hagris wiped the flecks of spit from his eyes. Link grabbed Doof by the robe and pulled him away from the Calatian King.

            "I'm telling you, I have never heard of you!" said King Hagris, "If I did I would have told you already!"

            "I think you have! And I will prove it!" he declared, reaching into his robes and pulling out a foggy magnifying glass that had a red handle and a rusty metal frame.

            "Behold!" he said triumphantly, "The Lens of Truth! With it I can see if you are truly lying, which you are!" he said, holding it to his right eye. Through the glass, his eye was magnified so many times that his eye looked like it was as big as the rest of his head. He once again came very close to King Hagris' face.

            "Please sir, as powerful as a wizard you may claim to be, I would ask you not to harass my guests!" yelled King Daphnes.

            "And anyway," added Link, "that can't possibly be the Lens of Truth! The Lens of Truth has a red lens, and has purple framing with red spikes coming out of the top. I would Know, I have it with me,"

            "What?" said Doof, with a sudden strange curiosity.

            "I found it myself, at the bottom of the well in Kakariko village, just east of here!" said Link, reaching into his pouch and withdrawing a tiny miniaturized Lens of Truth.

            "Can't be!" yelled Doof; "It's not that small!"

            However, it was at that exact moment that the Lens grew back to normal size in Link's hands. It was just as Link had described it: it had the red lens, the red spikes, the purple framing. The red lens was shimmering and it seemed to give the strange effect as if something was looking out from within the lens itself. Doof gasped.

            "B-but…Th-that's impossible!" he stammered, "The man who gave me this lens said it was the Lens of Truth!"

            "Then perhaps Doof was deceived?" asked Tingle, floating from a red Balloon only a few feet above Doof's head, "Just like _poor Tingle?_" he said, poking Doof in the head very hard. He still was mad at him. Link tapped his foot impatiently. He was hoping to get out of there as soon as possible so that he could visit Zelda.

            "Er-ror-ror-ror-ror!" giggled Error, in a disturbing mix of both girlish and masculine laughter.

            "Perhaps you are as all powerful as you say, yes?" asked Link.

            "NO!" boomed Doof, "I am the most powerful wizard that Zildross has ever known! I will prove it to you! I will resurrect a monster that was killed by any one warrior of your land!"

            "I'll take that up," said Link. He was itching to slice something in two all of the sudden.

            "Fine then! Here goes!" yelled Doof, and he snapped his fingers twice. Then he twirled around in a circle, and then ran at Link and blew in his face. As Link fanned away the stench of sardines, Doof pulled a vial of blue powder from his robe, dumped the contents onto the floor, and then blew on the powder. He then proceeded to run as far away from the powder as possible, as if it were about to explode. Everyone held their breath as Link reached behind him and unsheathed the Master Sword.

            "I would advise everyone to stand as far away as possible! My magical abilities are vast, and whatever beast emerges could be monstrous and deadly!" yelled Doof from behind a pillar. Error lumbered behind one as well. Both of the Kings retreated behind their chairs, but Tingle and Link stayed at their places. The powder began to sparkle and crackle like fireworks, sending sparks flying upwards. Everyone tensed.

            "Is it just me, or is that powder just burning up?" asked Link calmly. "Really, nothing's happening to it." He then proceeded to walk right up to the powder on the floor and prodded it with the Master Sword.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" yelled Doof.

            "If Doof was Mr. Fairy and Mr. Fairy was Doof, then Doof would not be a charlatan!" remarked Tingle.

            "Pipe down!" yelled Doof, then he gasped and said, pointing to the flaming powder "Behold! Something is emerges!"

            And to everyone's astonishment, something was actually poking out of the powder. A trickle of green ooze that had the viscosity of molasses was spurting from it. Swallowing up the powder, the ooze began to spread over the marble floor, and from it came the smell of salt water. The slime suddenly began to take shape, twisting and turning like bread dough being twisted by a baker. Two red eyes popped into view at the top of the puddle, as it rose up, becoming a giant globule of the sludge. When it finished forming, it just sat there for a few seconds and then proceeded to move away with the speed of a slug. Link suddenly burst out laughing.

            "What is it?" asked King Hagris, peeking from behind his chair.

            Link had to strain to speak through his fit of laughter, but he eventually managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "It's a ChuChu!"

            "Oh, dear…" mumbled Doof, "Um…maybe I didn't use enough powder…"

            "A Chu-Chu-Chu-Chu-Chu!" giggled Tingle, "A stinky little slime ball from Termina!"

            Link, still laughing, went right over to the ChuChu and prodded it with his sword. It burst like a water balloon, sending water flying everywhere. Still laughing, he left the room. He was glad he had something funny to think of to distract him from his confinement.

            "I am deeply regretful, sires!" said Doof to the Kings after coming out from behind the pillar, bowing apologetically, "I don't know what happened!"

            "There is no need," said King Hagris, dusting himself off. King Daphnes was holding his head, clearly having a headache. He snapped his fingers, calling a servant forwards.

            "Please escort these three gentlemen to a place where they can stay for the night, Issam," asked King Daphnes, "and find someone to mop up this hall, will you?"

            Error and Tingle followed after Issam, while Doof attempted to scoop up the remaining powder.

            "I am dreadfully sorry, sires! Normally it would be a grand sight indeed but for some reason, it appears the heavens are out of alignment! I will have to consult my great tome of magic on this matter!"

            "Yes, yes, see to it, Doof's book of whatsits and whose-your-fathers…" muttered Tingle from somewhere down the hall.

            "I HEARD THAT!" boomed Doof, and after he finally scooped up the last bit of powder, he bounded, tripped on his robe, got up, dusted himself off, and then ran after Tingle.

            "Just what we need, three more troublemakers," muttered King Daphnes.

            Akunem then entered the hall, his eyes following Doof.

            "Ah, I see you have met dear old Doofadoris," he said to the Kings.

            "Father Akunem, erm…you know him?" asked King Hagris.

            "Hmm. An oddball who somehow got it into his head that he vast powers simply because he has that stupid hat atop his head. It belonged to a dear friend of mine. I'm sure he will be surprised to see that I am here…"

                        *            *            *

            Upstairs, Link was brushing back a tear and chuckled a little to himself about the ChuChu that Doof had invoked. All-powerful wizard, his foot! Tingle was right, Doof was just a crackpot. He wondered what Zelda would think of this as he withdrew the blue daisies from his pouch. Besides a petal missing here or there, there were just fine. Besides, if they were a little messed up, Zelda might find it charming. As he came into the hallway to Zelda's room, he saw a soldier standing guard in front of the door. As Link approached, the guard turned and addressed Link.

            "Master Link, Do you have clearance to be here?"

            "What?" asked Link, wondering what he meant.

            "The King ordered that there be a guard in front of her highness's room, in case there was any trouble."

            "And as you can see, I'm not trouble. I wish to visit Zelda and wish her a safe recovery."

            "You need clearance first. King's orders."

            "What do I need to do, give you a hall pass or something? This isn't a prison, it's a castle. I need to see Zelda."

            "And I need clearance. We both need something. You give me clearance, and I'll let you in, that way we're both happy."

            "I…well…" he was getting frustrated now. First he was confined to the castle grounds, and now he needed clearance in order to go where he wanted and wished to go? Finally, he threw up his arms and said, "Alright, you win. Just let Zelda know I was here. And give her these as well," he said, handing the Flowers to the guard.

            "I'll make sure she gets them," said the guard stolidly.

            Link about-faced and marched back to his room. What a weird day it had been. Riots, crazy cults and restraining orders similar to what a just-released prisoner on parole would be given. He would be happy when the day was finally over and he could let the blissful, relaxing state of sleep wash over him.

                        *            *            *

            Zelda awoke with a pounding headache. It took her a moment to remember who she was, where she was, and what had happened. The last thing she had remembered was falling over…but the rest was still fuzzy. She held her head, trying to make sense of the blurry details. But it was like trying to differentiate a single grain of table salt from a swirling mass of seawater. After that, the second thing that came to mind was Link. Where was he? Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she looked around the room for anyone else beside herself. There was a servant washing her hands in a bowl of water upon her bedside table.

            "Ah, good to see you're finally awake," said the servant. You slept all day yesterday, and only woke up this morning."

            "Where…" Zelda began, straining to get the words out. For some reason, she was feeling very weak. She could hardly move her head to face the servant, let alone speak. "Where's…Link?"

            "Oh, um…I have to go get your medicine," said the servant, suddenly stiffening, as if Zelda had just said something wrong. She went over to Zelda's study table and took a glass bottle of purple fluid and a goblet of water from it, bringing them over to Zelda. She sat down on the bed next to her, then removed the stopper from the bottle and let a single drop fall into the water. The water hissed and a foul smell began to rise from it. The water turned jet-black.

            "You must drink this," said the servant, almost forcefully, "It's to heal the bad wound on your head."

            "But I…" began Zelda. She was about to say she was just fine, but before she could say anything, the servant put the goblet of the black fluid to her lips and poured it into her mouth. Swallowing, Zelda suddenly felt a wave of cold move through her, and then…everything began to blur…she felt darkness filling her vision…she was falling asleep again. Why was the servant making her fall back asleep? As she attempted to cling on to consciousness, all she could ask herself was, why? Why? Why…


	6. A Door in the Darkness

Chapter 5- A Door in the Darkness

(Author's note-I got a review recently concerning the name "Raven". I don't know if anyone else has read the Manga version of Oracle of Ages, but in it there is a character that the incarnation of Link from that time period meets named Lord Raven, who is supposed to be his ancestor. The thing is, he looks EXACTLY LIKE LINK FROM OCARINA OF TIME, and so I decided that maybe Lord Raven was Link on his travels after Majora's Mask. One more thing-I got another review about Doof and where he came from. I don't know if any of you have seen the old Legend of Zelda TV series from way back in the 80's, but there is a wizard who appears in episode #12, _A Hitch in the Works_, who tries to help out with the cleaning up around Hyrule Castle by making a magic robot. It ends up messing things up instead, and that's where the inspiration for the wanna-be-wizard Doof came from. He's also based on the old man from the first Zelda game. Now, back to the story…)

            There was a red balloon on the ceiling. It was bobbing up and down. Tingle was hanging from it, snoring, hugging a teddy bear wearing an outfit just like his own. Error was curled up in a fetal position on the floor, sucking his thumb. Doof was upside-down on his bed, his feet on the pillows and his head underneath the covers. King Hagris and his family were enjoying a peaceful slumber. King Daphnes was shifting around in his bed, worried still about his daughter, who still, it seemed had not awoken.

            The only person awake besides Link and Kirk, who were doing their early morning sparring, was Akunem. In his own room, he was sitting, cross-legged, upon a red mat on the floor. Candles burning incense were placed at the four corners of the mat. The sweet air rose from the incense, making the atmosphere heavy. Sunlight filtered through a stain-glass window, shining rays of golden light across Akunem's face. He was muttering a chant, while holding his hands before him, palms up, his eyes closed. He was deep in a trance. His blank eyes suddenly snapped open as a sudden message entered his mind. He cried out suddenly.

            "Oh, great Gonassir!" he cried out, holding up his arms as if to shield himself. His arms were shaking like he was having a seizure. He began bowing rapidly, as an ethereal voice suddenly spoke in his mind.

            Akunem…Akunem…my beloved servant Akunem…

            "Gonassir! God! Please forgive me! I am not worthy of your presence!" he cried out, almost in fear, "Grant me strength! These people are resisting! I am trying my very best to teach them your ways, but even with all my fervor they still follow the Way of the Hero!"

            Oh, Akunem, Ye of little faith, even in your own religion. I pity you. Even if you are imperfect, I will grant you strength. I will give you all the strength you need. Convert the people with the strength I give you. Let them see my love and my truth. Teach them the ways of tolerance, and above all else, tell them of the evils of the Way of the Hero. The Way of the Hero is a path that will only lead the people to the Dark World, from which they can never escape. I love all of my creations. I do not wish for any of them to be left behind. Convert them. Convert them all. I will send to you my plan. Take the first scroll you find, and the first quill you find. With them, draw out my plans. Bring the plans to the people and let them know my truth! 

            "Yes! Yes! I will do as you say! I will let the people know the truth and glory that is yours! Gonassir! With your help I will guide your people back to you!"

            And with that, Akunem fell to the floor, and out of his trance. He stumbled up. God had spoken to him again, and this time he now had been granted the supreme authority with which to convert the heathens of the realm. He trembled with awe. Truly, Gonassir was the one true divine being! Without haste, he searched for the first quill and scroll he could find. Words and images began to surge through his mind, just as Gonassir had told him. He began to scribble them down as fast as they came to him, lest he forget and lose the words of God forever.

                        *            *            *

            Within only a few hours, the message had gone out. There were scrolls posted all over Hyrule, all with the same words on them. In the village of Kakariko at the base of Death Mountain, the keeper of the local Inn and Tavern, the Dancing Dinofo, pulled one of the scrolls from his doorway, still in his nightclothes. The large man scratched his behind as he read:

            _Citizens of Hyrule! The work on a new temple is to begin soon in the Northern Forests. This new temple is to be a place of worship for the religion of Gonansim. All able-bodied men who wish to participate in the building of the temple are to register in Hyrule Castle City's marketplace near the fountain in the main square. _

                                                *            *            *

            "_What_?" said Link, upon hearing these words. Kirk had just read one of the scrolls found by a guard who had seen it posted to one of the inner walls.

            "It seems that Akunem is already to begin converting Hyrulians," said Kirk, folding up the scroll, "pretty quick to begin, isn't he? He's only been here, what, two days, and now he's ready to build a mission?"

            "Well, whatever, I still think that it's a false religion," said Link, waking a swig from his water bottle. "I mean, just look at it, there's no evidence at all behind it, whereas, here I am, full proof that the religion of Triforcism is true! All there is to it are Akunem's words, and that's not very convincing, if you ask me."

            "Yeah…hey, where did he get the approval to get a temple in the Northern Forest, anyway?"

            "Not from the King," answered Link, "Even if he wishes to build ties with the Calatian Royals by letting Akunem run about preaching about Gonanism, I don't think he would go as far as to approve of the building of a temple for a religion that's the opposite of everything that the land of Hyrule has been built upon, the knowledge of the creation of our world by Din, Nayru and Farore!"

            "Then who? Everyone knows that the Queen died during the imprisoning war when Ganondorf shot her with an arrow sometime after Zelda was born…"

            A look of sheer horror suddenly crossed Link's face.

            "Zelda!"

            "What?"

            "Zelda! She's the only one of the royal family who could have approved…but…that's not possible, because she opposes Gonanism just like me…"

            "Unless she changed her mind, or she only did it to make up for yelling at King Hagris," said Kirk.

            "Yeah, I guess…"

            "Yeah, well, I gotta go. Time for my rounds." Said Kirk, waving and heading for the Castle walls.

            "Yeah, see you," said Link. He watched Kirk go, and then he turned his head upwards to Zelda's tower. The window was open, letting in the morning air. Besides the curtains moving slightly with the wind, there was no movement from her window. _That's odd,_ thought Link; _Zelda always enjoys the morning breeze. And why hasn't she been around lately? She's supposed to have woken up yesterday!_

            "Ah! The young Master and warrior Link!" said someone entering the courtyard. Link turned to see it was Doof striding forwards, his blue hat tilted slightly to one side.

            "Well, hello there, grand master of magic," Link joked.

            "And hello to you, too," replied Doof, unmoved by Link's joke.

            "What brings you to the castle courtyard?" asked Link.

            "I have…a bit of a question," said Doof, "It concerns the business of this." He then pulled the scroll with the notice about the building of the Gonanite Temple.

            "Oh, that?"

            "Yes, I was told that Hyule is devoted to the single religion of Triforcsim, and yet a temple to this Gonanism thingy is being built. My I ask for an explanation?"

            "To be honest, I don't know myself," said Link, "I don't even know how it got approved. The King didn't do it; he isn't about to change the beliefs of Hyrule, and Zelda's resting from a bump on the head."

            "What about the Queen? The Prince?"

            "The Queen's been dead for years, Doof, and the Prince, well…he betrayed the Royals and sided with Ganon when he was ruling over Hyrule. He died in the destruction of Ganon's Castle, along with Agnihm and General Onox."

            "A puzzle, indeed!" said Doof, "But undoubtedly it will be figured out in time."

            "Undoubtedly," Link agreed, his head lowered in thought.

            "Oh, and one more thing, Master Link, I was told by Tingle that you are the wielder of the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword. May I be permitted to see it?"

            "Well, why not. You're not going to try to turn it into a frog, are you?"

"Good heavens, no!" said Doof, as Link began to unsheathe it, "I wouldn't turn it into _frog_, that's much too cliché. I want to turn it into a cow."

            Link immediately put the sword back.

            "I was just joking!" laughed Doof, throwing his hands up into the air. "I just want to look at it, run a few experiments! Oh, don't be such a prat, I won't bite your precious sword!"

            "Hmm," grunted Link. He hadn't liked the joke that Doof had made. "Alright, but I'm going to supervise. I don't want you damaging it or anything, that's my pride and joy right there," he said, unsheathing the Master Sword again and handing it hilt first to Doof. He took it and ran a finger down the side. It rang wonderfully in the morning air.

            "Doesn't the blade ignite into blue fire?" asked Doof, attempting to swing it enthusiastically. Link backed away to avoid being hit.

            "It's supposed to when it's fully charged or when there's evil around." Said Link, ducking to avoid having his head lopped off.

            "Oh, really! I can test that, I have a bottled Poe in my pocket!" he said, rummaging in his robes.

            "Uh, no, really, that's okay, you don't need to test that…" said Link, wanting to avoid another possible incident with the wanna-be-wizard.

            "No, I insist!" he said, finding the bottle. It had a tiny purple flame with yellow eyes inside. "Hmm? The cork won't come off…"

            Doof dropped the Master Sword and began to yank on the cork of the small glass bottle.

            "No! Wait a second, don't!" yelled Link. But it was too late. The bottle suddenly flew out of Doof's hands in a wild attempt to pull the cork, and it shattered on the ground a few feet away. A ghostly figure carrying a lantern emerged. It giggled maliciously before charging at Doof. Right on cue, the Master Sword's blade suddenly transformed into blue flames. Link dove, grabbed the Sword, rolled out of the way, and at the same tine kicked Doof off of his feet to knock him over, and in the process preventing him from being hit by the attacking Poe, which flew right over him as he lay flat on the ground, dazed temporarily. Link bounded, and with a falling vertical slice, brought the Master Sword into a clean slice that cut the ghost into two halves. The two halves flew apart, and then each burst like shattered glass, each shard of the monster burning in blue flames. Link breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and then he went over to Doof.

            "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

            Doof mumbled a response, getting up. He looked at the blade of the Master Sword.

            "Is the Poe still around? Your sword's still glowing!" he said, looking around wildly for the ghost.

            "What? No, I killed it already…" Link looked at the Master Sword. It was still burning with blue fire, just as Doof had pointed out. After a few seconds, though, it suddenly extinguished, and the fire turned back into a silvery-blue blade again.

            "That's strange," said Link, sheathing the Master Sword.

            "Very odd, indeed! Apparently, there was still some essence of the Poe remaining in the air before it disappeared. That would explain the sword still ablaze."

            "Pretty smart for someone who calls himself Doofadoris Archibald Dookie-Dookie-Doo," said Link, helping Doof up.

            "I do not _call_ myself that, it is my _name_," He said, brushing off his robes, "and have some respect for a powerful being! You being the Hero and all that would make you know that!"

            "Whatever, Doof," said Link. He made his way to the doorway back into the castle, when Akunem suddenly emerged, blocking the way in.

            "Akunem?" said Doof, dumbfounded.

            "Doofadoris. We meet again," said Akunem, nodding.

            "Wait, you two know each other?" asked Link.

            "You…you stay away from me!" said Doof, backing away, his arms up defensively. "It's my hat, you hear?" he began to adjust his pointed blue hat on his head. Akunem extended a withered blue hand forwards.

            "Give back what's rightfully mine, Doofadoris."

            "It's mine! It's mine! It's mine fair and square!" he yelled, and then he bolted out of the courtyard.

            "Wait, what? His hat?" asked Link.

            "THEIF!" yelled Akunem, "What are you waiting for, you egg!" yelled Akunem at Link.

            "Who are you calling an egg?" said Link angrily.

            "Just catch that thief!" yelled Akunem.

            "Right, right, don't get your tunic in a tangle," said Link, dashing across the courtyard after Doof. Doof was exceedingly easy to find. Link found him standing on top of the fountain in the garden, imitating a statue. Link managed to scare him down so that he landed in the water, and then he grabbed him by the collar and dragged the soaking wanna-be-wizard back to the courtyard. Doof was kicking and screaming like a child in a tantrum the whole way.

            "You imbecile! You spawn of distorted frogs! You…you…uh…public accountant!" he yelled.

            "Hey, don't even go there," said Link, pulling harder, as he picked up Doof and dropped him right in front of Akunem. Doof, sitting in his puddle, looked up to see Akunem's white eyes. Akunem raised a hand, and Doof squinted as the red-clad priest snatched the blue hat off Doof's head, revealing his bald spot.

            "Nooo!" he cried, "My source of power!"

            "He stole that hat from you?" asked Link, still a little confused about what was going on.

            "Yes. Years ago. It seems Gonassir is on my side today, bringing this little charlatan to me. I expect he will be given proper punishment for his actions?"

            "I did not steal that hat!" yelled Doof from his puddle. "I…I won it in a game of dice! I won it from him fair and square! He cheated, but I won!"

            Akunem glared at Doof fiercely.

            "How dare you. I am a man of God. I would not steal or cheat. It is against Gonassir's law to do so. Your attempts to escape the hand of justice only prove to show your guilt."

            "Uh…I'll see to it he gets a cell in the dungeon or something," said Link, grabbing Doof by the shoulders so that he wouldn't escape, which was difficult considering the fact that he was wet all over still, and as slippery as a fish.

            "Hmm. See to it. I shall take this hat to my room," he said, placing the hat in the folds of his robes and departing from the courtyard.

            "Wait a minute!" called Link after him, but he was already striding through the door back up to the castle without even a thank you.

            "You are possibly the weirdest little man I've ever seen, and if ever I've seen someone who could change roles so quickly, you would win the solid-gold kewpie doll!"

            "I am telling you I did not steal that hat! I am a man of the mysterious ways! I did not steal the hat! It's mine! I want it back!" he pouted. He began bawling like a baby. "Waaaaaah! I want mama Doof!"

            "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!" giggled someone maliciously. Looking up, Link saw Tingle, who was still holding his teddy bear dressed exactly like him in one arm. He bounced up and down with his balloon.

            "And as for _you_, it was your idea to stay here in the first place!" Doof screamed, pounding the ground.

            "Stupid cheating Doofy!" laughed Tingle, "Mr. Fairy! Poke the Doofy in the eye!"

            "Erorrrrr!" yelled Error from his window.

            "Mayonaise!" yelled Doof, shaking his fists to the sky.

            "STOP!" Link yelled, and everyone complied. "You three are giving me a headache! No wonder you're called the Brothers Weird!"

            "I DO BEG YOUR PARDON?" yelled Doof angrily, "We are called the Brothers Weird because my great-grandfather was named Jude Dukory Weirding!"

            "Yeah, sure," said, Link, grabbing Doof's robes and dragging him along to the dungeons. Link shook his head. After this, he was going through the labyrinth. He had to get out of the castle before he went mad!

                                    *            *            *

            Meanwhile, Akunem had taken the blue hat up to his chambers. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he placed the hat upon the table, then he drew the curtains halfway. Opening a sack he had beneath the table, he withdrew an old black book from it, and laid it on the table next to the hat. Pulling up a chair, Akunem pulled an eagle-quill pen from his robs, dipped it in an inkwell, and then opened the book and began to write inside the words that had appeared in his head. He wrote:

            _And thus said Gonassir, find the palace in which you will convert the heathens of Hyrule. The Way of the Hero will bring them to ruin, and I wish for none of my children to suffer the cruel fate of the Dark World. Nay, only when Dies Irae shows his face will I punish the two who are the cause of all evil, The two who succumbed to the temptations of the three demons of greed, lies and dark persistence. I will draw to my palace on earth, and there, they will be cast into the Dark World. But all of my loving children will be spared. They shall come to the palace not to be punished but to release their spirits into my world of light. My servant will point the way. And so it shall be written: My servant will find the three that will open my palace's gates, and with them unbind the chains that keep me from entering the world of mortals. It is because of the impurities of mankind that keep me from entering, for I am perfect in all ways, and your evil would taint my robes so. To my servant, listen closely, and listen well. The three that I require are the cover of night stolen from my servant, the dagger that slew the first beast, and the water from the river of destiny. Bring these to me when Dies Irae comes forth, and my children will be free._

            Akunem breathed a long, happy sigh. He had found the first one. There were two more left to find…

                                    *            *            *

            "Hunger Strike! Hunger Strike! I refuse to eat any food until you release me!" yelled Doof from behind the bars of his cell. "I am innocent! If anyone is guilty of any crime, it is that man Akunem! But don't tell him I said that, he's scary."

            "Yeah, yeah, shut up in there," said a royal guard named Brutus who had just entered the cellblock. He carried a wooden bowl of hot soup in his hands. Another guard was sitting on a stool in front of Doof's cell, reading a book on one hundred and one ways to keep a prisoner quiet. He had already read it five times, but the particular chapter he was on, which was about dealing with crazy prisoners, was going to come in handy with this prisoner. He banged on the cell's bars as Brutus approached.

            "Yo, what's-your-name…Doof, right? Master Link says you need to be fed, even if you are a thief, so pipe down and eat the crud, okay?"

            "I will eat no crud that comes from you!" yelled Doof, kicking a pile of dust that was sitting on the floor. A fine cloud of the dust hung in the air around Doof as Brutus shoved the bowl of soup through a hole in the bars.

            "Wha…? Pea soup? Oh, all right. But this is the last food I'll eat until you release me! Um, unless you have shrimp puffs…"

            "What's the book say, Kaz?" asked Brutus.

            "Um, let's see…" he said, flipping through the pages, "um, yeah, uh…Oh, here it is! If a crazed prisoner…"

            "I heard that!" yelled Doof.

            "Shaddup!" yelled Brutus.

            "Continuing, if a crazed prisoner asks for more food then he needs, the proper response may vary, if the prisoner is mentally challenged, it may be necessary to explain why he does not need it, using words he understands. Doing so may help the prisoner to realize his problems and will put him on the path to being normal."

            "Is that really what it says?"

            "Um, I'm paraphrasing. I don't want to use the real words because they might confuse and upset the prisoner. That's on page eight-twenty, in case you need to look it up."

            "I demand one message to be sent out!" shouted Doof, soup dribbling down the sides of his mouth, "I want my one message! Gimmie my one message!"

            "Cool it pops, you'll get your message. Just one moment, okay? You got visitors coming."

            "Visitors? Maybe they'll bail me out!" he yelled. He danced around excitedly as Error and Tingle walked in.

            "Oh," said Doof, his face falling, "It's you."

            "Doofy's in a birdcage! Tweet tweet!" laughed Tingle. Error suppressed a giggle.

            "Stop that!" yelled Doof, "Or I'll spill my soup on your head!"

            "Now boys, settle down, we don't want a fight in here, okay?" said Kaz.

            "Eror-ror-ror-ror-ror!" howled Error.

            "Error is needing his teddy bear!" said Tingle, "And Doofy has taken it from him!"

            "What? You mean you're not here to bail your poor teacher out?" asked Doof.

            "No! Error needs his teddy! Tingle cannot concentrate on maps with Error yelling 'error, error, error'!"

            "ERRORRRRRRR!" bawled Error louder.

            "Mayonaise!" yelled Doof for the second time that day.

            "What is it with all the weird people today?" asked Brutus.

            "The weather must be getting warm," said Kaz, "you know, sometimes the heat makes people go crazy?"

            "Must be," said Brutus.

                                    *            *            *

            Twenty feet below the cell block in which the Brothers Weird were arguing and yelling random condiment names, Link was wading in shin-deep water through an ancient, wet, and dark passageway, holding an oil lantern in one hand and his map of the castle's passageways and a compass in the other. It was totally pitch black in the tunnel save for Link's lantern, which emitted a warm, orange glow on the roughly hewn rock walls. The murky water sloshed and splashed as Link followed the passage. The air was close with heat, making it humid. It was also a bit smelly from mold that had been growing on the walls for some time. A Skulltula skittered up the wall. Way out of the castle or not, this passage was weird! After wading around for some time in the darkness, he came up to a solid rock face. Odd, there was supposed to be a passage here. He consulted the map again. He decided he had taken a wrong turn somewhere, and doubled back a few paces. Despite all the weird and creepy things in the labyrinth tunnel, or perhaps because of them, Link was having a good time. He was in his element, exploring a dark and mysterious dungeon. The entire thing hadn't even been fully mapped out. The excitement helped him to forget the stresses of his confinement to the castle and having to deal with the annoying Brothers Weird, and most of all, Akunem.

Link cursed beneath his breath. The nerve of that guy-calling _him_ immature? Why, he'd done things that some men older then him wouldn't even dream of doing! Link hacked away some weird tree roots that had managed to grow into the tunnel with the Master Sword and continued. Sheathing the sword he approached what was supposed to be, according to the map at least, a way up to the surface. However, apparently the map was an older map, because a large rock had jammed itself into the tunnel. Link couldn't risk blowing it up with a bomb or moving it at all for that matter, the entire castle rested on top of this labyrinth. Any movement of the stone walls would possibly result in the destruction of the entire castle. Scanning the map again, Link found that there was another possible way, but that went through a water-filled cavern, and swimming through the dark water was not something he was going to do, unless he had his Zora Mask, then he would be able to morph into a Zora and swim underwater while using his electrical barrier to light the way. But he had left that at the Happy Mask Shop to be left under the care of the store owner. There was only one other way out-an uncharted route that led due north. Link guessed it ended somewhere in the forest. It was the only path left, so he turned around and made his way for the northern passage.

            There were more obstacles here. Some parts of the tunnel were a very tight fit and Link had to suck in his stomach in order to get through one. Some parts were so vast and expansive that Link ended up accidentally going around in a circle in one of the chambers. After almost an hour of exploring, however, he found the end of the passage, the part where the map cut off. There was a pile of rubble at the end of the passage covering a hole big enough for someone the size of Error to pass through. Since he had to be somewhere beyond the castle's border already, he grabbed one of the stones blocking and made the entire pile fall over, sending a crashing noise throughout the labyrinth. Link hoped that no one had heard that and then looked into the chamber just beyond the rubble. He gasped in amazement. The chamber was only about the size of Link's room, but the walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in glowing red, blue and green crystals! Upon closer inspection, they were rubies, sapphires and emeralds!

            _This must be where the ancient sages found the precious stones used to make the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire from_, thought Link. There was a gigantic pile of shards of the valuable stones bunched up against the wall just opposite of the way Link came in. Link began to dig through it curiously. The wall that the shards had been covering began to emerge as Link scooped more and more back. Soon enough, the entire wall was revealed. But it was a wall and nothing more. The passage had led to something interesting all right, but it had not been the way out of the castle he had been searching for. Then something caught Link's eye. It was a line of silver traced into the wall. Link put his oil lamp down and began brushing away the dust on the wall with his hand, and an intricate design began to invoke itself into being before Link's very eyes. When all the dust had been cleared away, Link looked at the design.

            It was in the shape of a door. A door that seemed eerily familiar. It had a picture of the moon above the world, and from the moon fire was raining down, punishing the land. Link had seen a design like this before, but completely the opposite. It was like…like the Door of Time in the Temple of Time, only the door there had had the design of the sun shining light upon Hyrule. What was this? Link checked the moon symbol. He ran his fingers along the edge of the moon. Suddenly, it began to glow purple, and then the crescent began to move out of the wall towards Link. Link backed away, wondering what he had just done. The moon stopped moving outwards after it had extended an entire foot away from the wall. Link cautiously approached the door again, and looked at the shaft the moon had created. There were three hollows in the shaft. It was just like the three hollows in the altar in front of the door of time. What was this? It seemed to be like…like…

            A sudden chill shot up Link's spine.

            Link grabbed the moon and pushed it back into the wall, then nabbed his lantern, map and compass and ran for his life out of the chamber. There was something about that door that reminded him of something he had felt before, long ago, as a child. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He fled up and out of the Labyrinth, up the stairs and into his room in the tower. He slammed the door behind him, and fell onto the bed exhausted after all the running. He tried to force the image out of his mind, but the door in the darkness would not leave his thoughts. It was there, both in his mind and down, far below. It was begging him to look at it, pleading. It glowed seductively, playing with Link's thoughts. Link knew it was more then just a door. It was like a mouth, a mouth wide open, waiting for its prey to enter and be gobbled up the way a goron does with stone. The door was evil. And it was the only way out of the castle. There was no way he was ever going to leave.

            Far away, something began to stir. It was waiting for it's time to come. And when it did, the entire world would know it. It was Dies Irae incarnate, and it was hungry for blood.


	7. The Sword that slew the first beast

Chapter 6 The sword that slew the first beast  
  
As daylight burst through the trees, particles of dust were illuminated as they floated downwards from the canopy. The single shaft of sunlight shone down upon a single stump in the middle of the clearing. It was a simply stump, moss here and there, a mushroom or two at its roots. But there was something more that made this stump stand out. Around it, a grand growth of flowers of a vast array of colors and fragrances grew. It was as if a strange pulse of life was flowing from the stump. And it was. The powerful energy was coming from a magical blade sunken in the very center of the stump. It was a sword that was so small it could have been a knife. It had a finely crafted wooden hilt with a single ruby engraved at the base of the blade. The sword had only one name, the Kokiri sword. It had been with this very same sword that Link began his journey down the path to become the Hero of Time. The sword had been returned to the forest when Link had returned from his journeys in other parts of Zildross. The grotto was considered holy ground among the children of the forest because of the strange life energy that had begun resonating from its core ever since it had been returned the forest.  
  
A boy who looked to be at the age of eleven entered the grotto. Saying a quick prayer to Farore in respect, he approached the blade. He had red hair and was clad in the traditional forest green garb of the Kokiri. His name was Mido. Years back, when Link had lived in the forest and had been unaware of his true nature, Mido had taken the self-appointed job of trying to crush Link's spirit at every turn, mistrusting him, making fun of him, and even picking fights with him. When he had seen what Link had become, however, he changed his ways and now respected him above any other person. Mido was now the age of 18, but like all Kokiri he remained in the form of a child. His fairy familiar, named Rope, dated around the clearing, emitting a soft yellow light.  
  
Mido came before the stump, and got down on one knee, bowing his head. As part of his daily rituals, he now came to visit the sword ever so often as a token of respect for Link. After all, the Kokiri Sword had been Link's first sword, after all. Mido wished someday he could gather up the courage to try to wield the sword. But, every time he had reached for the hilt something within him would stop him. It was as if the sword was speaking to him, and saying that he was not worthy. Today, however, Mido had been given the sole assignment of removing the sword.  
  
"Okay, Mido, suck it in and pull the sword out..." He said to himself. He rubbed his palms together, reached forwards, inching his fingers slowly closer and closer. He could feel the life energy of the sword pulsing. He could feel the handle in his hands. Reaching deep inside of himself, he pulled.  
  
"Come on, Mido, Pull!" urged Rope.  
  
"I'm trying!" said Mido, pulling on the hilt again. It seemed the earth itself was pulling back on the sword, preventing him from withdrawing it from its pedestal of wood. With one final yank, the blade came free, and a loud, ringing noise filled the clearing. Mido fell onto his backside, the blade firmly in his right hand. Mido could hardly believe it- he had pulled the Kokiri sword out, and on the first try!  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Mido, holding the sword up high.  
  
"Good work, Mido! Now let's get it back to the soldier!" said Rope, bouncing around enthusiastically.  
  
At that exact moment, Kirk was putting away his practice sword, deciding it was time to go looking for Link. For some strange reason, he hadn't come down for their early morning sparring. This was most unlike him, as it was Link who usually was pulling Kirk out of bed for it. He placed his chest plate on the shelf in the barracks and proceeded up the stairs to Link's tower. When he opened the door to Link's door, he found the room empty, save for scattered scrolls and books, and a ruffled-up Geabora Keapora perched atop the bookcase.  
  
"What's all this?!" screeched the owl.  
  
"What?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Link! This morning he bolted out of bed, covered in cold sweat, then he began throwing scrolls around and reading them like there was no tomorrow! When he went through the last book, he just started mumbling and then ran down to the archives vault, saying that you had to go meet him there! So, like I said, what is this all about that Link had to wake me up at four in the morning?!"  
  
"What?" repeated Kirk, "I don't...wait, what?"  
  
"Get down to the archives now!" screeched Geabora, flapping his wings and blowing Kirk out the door. Kirk ran all the way down the stairs he had just climbed and then sprinted down two hundred more stairs, falling down the last two, getting up and grumbling as he pulled open the heavy wooden doors to the royal archives, to find Link at the top of a rolling ladder propped against a tall bookcase. Thin shafts of light from windows at the highest parts of the wall shone through the flying dust upon a scene of chaos. Much like Link's room, books and scrolls of varying size had been thrown about. Link was at the top of the heap, hurling the ancient tomes and parchments off the shelves so that it rained paper and bindings. It took a full second for Kirk to pull his senses together, and then he yelled.  
  
"LINK, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
Link halted in mid-throw, looking to Kirk.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kirk! See you got Geabora's message, I..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!" cursed Kirk again, jumping over an overturned chair and some scrolls to the ladder Link was on.  
  
"Research! I need your help with something! I can't find it..."  
  
"LINK, STOP MUTTERING ABOUT BOOKS AND GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
"Okay, but hold these, will you..." Link then dropped the heavy, oversized book he had been about to throw on top of Kirk's head.  
  
"Ow! Link!" Kirk began rubbing his head as he grabbed the rung of the ladder. "Get down here now before..."  
  
"FOUND IT!" Link yelled, grabbing a book off the shelves and sliding down the ladder- and landed on top of Kirk's shoulders.  
  
"What?! Get off my back!" yelled Kirk, struggling to hold himself and Link's weight up.  
  
"You shouldn't have been under the laddAAAAAAAAHH!" Link yelled as Kirk fell over, throwing Link off his back. He landed face down on the floor, sending papers flying and making a fine layer of dust coat everything. Kirk was the first to get up.  
  
"What's this all about?! You miss the morning sparring and now here I find you throwing books like a madman! What gives?!"  
  
"This book!" said Link, pulling himself up. He shoved all the scrolls and books off the table and slapped the tome he had taken from the shelf onto the wooden surface. Kirk came over and picked it up.  
  
"And what is this?"  
  
"It's a journal written by some of the sages who built the Temple of Time and all the other temples in Hyrule! I've been looking for it since..."  
  
"Four this morning, I know," said Kirk. "The Owl told me how you woke him up."  
  
Link snatched the book from Kirk's hands and began flipping through the pages as if he was searching for a cure for some terrible disease that was inflicting him.  
  
"Why, exactly, did you have to destroy the archives in order to find this thing? And WHY exactly are you interested in the creation of the temples, anyways?"  
"Here it is!" Link exclaimed, opening to a page with a drawing on it. "This is it!"  
  
Kirk looked at the drawing. It was of a doorway of some sort carved into the face of some rock wall. But this was not an ordinary doorway. The design...it was so...dark. It was the only way Kirk could think of it. It showed the moon, and fire raining down from the sky upon the land.  
  
"It's just like..."  
  
"Yes, it's just like the door in the Temple of Time, only it's like some sort of opposite version! I found it, Kirk! I found it, under the castle!"  
  
"What? Wait, Link..."  
  
Link took a long breath and began spilling words out rapidly.  
  
"There's a vast network of these passages, you see, underground, and it spreads all the way from here all the way to Holodrum, right? Well, part of it goes underneath this castle, and well, being stuck in the castle and all made me want to just get out of here, so I was thinking about sneaking out through these tunnels, but along the way, I came across this weird place with a whole lot of strange stones and this weird door carved into the wall..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Link, slow down and take a breath? What's this about secret passages and doors? We're not in a dungeon, Link! Say it slower this time at a rate that a normal Hylian can hear!"  
  
"This doorway-I found it in the catacombs beneath the castle while looking for an escape route!"  
  
"And...your reason for tearing up the archive just to point this out?" huffed Kirk.  
  
"What?" Link began looking around. "Wait..."  
  
"Now what? Don't tell me you don't remember doing all this when you did it just now right on top of my head? And it still hurts, too! Sheesh! Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"Just this weird feeling...Like I was compelled to look for the door...I mean, I knew I was doing it, but at the same time...It's like it didn't register or something..."  
  
"Well, register or not, we have to clean this place up."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we. If the king finds out you messed up again, it'll be your head."  
"A moment ago you were ready to bite my head off. What gives?"  
  
"Simple. Because unlike most of the people in this castle I know better then to think that you're actually cracking up. I've heard about things like this-most likely you were simply falling into the hands of fate."  
  
"Kind of like that book. I guess. Sorry about that."  
  
"Apology accepted...now, where does this group of books go?"  
  
Out in the castle gardens, Tingle and Error were playing their favorite game- live grenade. The rules were simple- Tingle would fly around hanging from his balloon, dropping smoke bombs, and it was up to Error to catch them and put out the fuse by spitting on it. Failure to do so would result in getting a face full of smoke. So far, Error hadn't had much luck, and the garden now resembled more of a battlefield rather then the pristine vegetated courtyard it once was. It wasn't until a guard finally chased them away that the destruction stopped. They were not allowed to enter the garden with explosives any more after that. The Castle Gardener had fainted on sight, and when he had woken up he chased Tingle and Error around the ruined yard with a trowel for almost half an hour.  
  
Deep within the forest, a soldier named Dober was sitting upon a stump, slouched over, incredibly bored, and tapping his foot on the moss- carpeted earth impatiently. This man was the kind that would put you in mind of an unstoppable hunting dog. He had hooded brown eyes that were like two bronze coins. His fine, curly, chestnut hair was worn in a style reminiscent of a trailing ribbon, and had a broad-shouldered build. Right now he was at the point where he was just about ready to get up and look for the little squirt. It seemed as if his childish body affected his mind. It seemed creepy, even. It was at the moment this thought came into his mind that the boy with emerged into the enclosed clearing. The clearing was dark despite the light of day, thanks to the dense cloud-like branches above. With the lack of light, it was hard for Dober to see him at first.  
  
"Hello?" called out Mido. "Are you there?"  
  
"I'm in front of you, idiot," growled Dober. "where is it?"  
  
"It's right here," said Mido, pulling out the Kokiri Sword, which was wrapped in an emerald green cloth with gold ancient Hylian Writing along the edges.  
  
"Give me that," said Dober roughly, snatching the blade from Mido's hand's. He removed the cloth and examined the sword.  
  
"This is it?" he inquired.  
  
"Yeah, it's the very same sword the Hero of Time himself used on his first journey. He's a friend of mine, you know. If you want anything else I can..."  
  
"That won't be necessary. Thank you for your help. I'll take this with me then."  
  
"Okay, then. By the way, why does Link want it back?"  
  
"As a memento. He sends his regards."  
  
"Tell him thanks and that he's very welcome."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
And with that, he left, wondering why he had been asked to act so friendly. The concept alone was so...mushy. He looked down at the tiny sword that he had obtained. It was hard to believe that his was the blade that slew the first beast the Hero of Time defeated on his first journey...  
  
Akunem was in his room. He could feel it even now. Two down, one more to go... 


	8. The falling Axe

Chapter 7- The falling axe  
  
Kirk looked at the book again. The design etched into the page seemed to jump out on him in the flickering lamplight. The moldy water was making him wrinkle his nose while Link waded in front of him through the darkness of the labyrinth.  
  
"How much farther is it again?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Past this tunnel. We should be there in a minute or so." Link held up his lantern so as to get a better view of his surroundings. The murky knee-high water was beginning to soak through his boots. For some reason the subterranean passages seemed to be darker then he had remembered it from last time. The thought of the doorway made him shiver, but something in his mind had overpowered his fear. It was this something that made him press on through the darkness now, towards the mysterious door. It was something he had to face.  
  
"So what do you think it is?" asked Kirk.  
  
"What? The door? No clue, except that the book you have in your hands there may hold the key to understanding it. If I understand anything about it though, then the door is something that is down here for a reason."  
  
"A dark one, right?"  
  
"What other explanation is there? The door is obviously borne of dark magic, I felt it when I was there."  
  
"You have an idea what's behind it?"  
  
"No. But there's something familiar about it. There's no other way to explain it, but…all those years ago, when I saw Ganondorf for the first time, he had this strange energy about him-I could tell he was evil. Zelda felt it, too. I think it has to do something to do with how all three of us, because we were chosen by destiny, became more sensitive to powerful forces. I could feel the power behind the door-and it seemed so much like the same energy that was around Ganondorf."  
  
"I guess you freaked out because it was like he was there again, right?"  
  
"I guess that's it. Hey, I see the crystals, that's it right there!"  
  
Link ran as fast as someone can through water and clambered over the rubble at the entrance to the chamber with the crystals and the strange door. Link felt the strange energy hit him like a curtain of icy cold water spilling over him. Like the mist from a waterfall the sinister energy was hanging in the air of the cave. Link began shivering.  
  
"You okay?" asked Kirk climbing over the rubble. "Whoa!" He eyed the glowing crystals.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Link, "Here's the doorway," said Link, motioning to the back wall of the chamber. He shook violently, as if he was in the middle of a snowstorm without anything to warm himself with.  
  
"You holding out okay?" asked Kirk, "You look like you're freezing." He then took off his cape and offered it to Link.  
  
"No," Link declined, holding up a hand, "That's not going to help…" Link put his lantern down and wrapped his arms around himself instinctively, approaching the door hewn into the wall. He reached out, letting his fingers slide through the stone grooves that made up the vengeful moon. It felt like touching a wall of ice. Kirk put down his lantern as well and flipped through the pages of the ancient journal to the picture of the door again.  
  
"Let's see if there's anything about this…Ah, here," said Kirk, sitting himself down on a rock, "It says here that when the ancients searched for the stones with which to make the three spiritual stones, they came across a powerful force that was at that point thriving within these caverns. This force was a malcontent energy flowing out from a single point, which housed an entrance to the void that exists between the dimensions. It was concluded by the sages that in order for them to ensure the safety of everyone in Hyrule that they would seal the void using the same techniques used to seal the Sacred Realm with the Door of Time."  
  
"This is absolutely mind-blowing…a long-forgotten piece of history right below us all these years…" muttered Link as Kirk continued.  
  
"With their magic they created the Door of Chaos, and began mining for the magical stones. However, one of the side-effects of the creation of the Door of Chaos was that, like the Door of Time, three keys had to be created that could open the door. It was left to one of the sages named…" Kirk stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Who?" asked Link.  
  
"There's a burn over the place where his name should be. In fact there's burns all over the name of this guy. Every time it's mentioned his name is burned off."  
  
"Does it say why?"  
  
Kirk skimmed through the pages again, and eventually he found what he was looking for.  
  
"For his safety, his name was erased from all texts so that his family would not have to forever hold his actions to their name, as this sage had to dabble in Dark Magic in order to create the proper keys. The sage never revealed the nature of these keys and the shape they took on…and the text goes on to say that this guy went insane shortly after and sent himself to an early grave. Before he died, he told his closest relatives the one clue that held the true nature of these keys…That these keys would lead to the annihilation of Hyrule, and that because of this, he cast them into forms without shape, and that these keys would only take shape on the eve of Dies Irae…"  
  
"Dies Irae?" Link questioned.  
  
"It doesn't say what that is. Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that apparently, this door will open when this Dies Irae thing appears or whatever."  
  
"Let's just hope that day isn't soon," said Link, who had sat down himself and was continuing to shiver. "Wait, does it say what the keys will take the shape of?"  
  
"Jewels like these, I'm guessing," said Kirk, tapping on of the crystals growing on the ground with the toe of his boot. "But let's see what the sages say…"  
  
"Let me read it this time," said Link, "I need something to keep my mind off this cold…"  
  
Kirk handed the tome to Link, who managed to haltingly turn the pages with his shaking hand.  
  
"The keys with which Dies Irae will be freed are…the sword that slew the first beast, a cover of the sky, and water from the rivers of destiny…"  
  
"How can something like the sword that slew the first beast appear today?" asked Kirk, "I mean, it's gotta be thousands of years old and probably worn away by now if it was the first sword to kill a monster. A cover of the sky, that's a bit more tricky, and finally, I've never heard of any rivers of destiny."  
  
"It's gotta be a lateral puzzle. Most riddles wouldn't just say what it is out in the open like that, it's gotta be more difficult then that…"  
  
"You mean like the sword that slew the first beast would actually be something like a metaphor for something else? Like the sword could be a person, and the beast could be…something that he conquered, like an emotion that caused him to go berserk? Link? Link?"  
  
Link was not answering. He was staring straight forwards, with a blank look on his face. Kirk tapped him on the shoulder, and got no response.  
  
"Link!" Kirk felt Link's forehead. The cold had infected his body and had caused him to faint.  
  
Zelda was falling. Falling through an endless vortex of darkness. The cold of nothingness was draped around her like falling snowflakes. She was numb all over, unable to use any of her senses to deter the chaos from the order. The energy was ripping through her body, infecting her mind. She felt sick all over…  
  
And then she awoke.  
  
Zelda bolted straight upright in bed.  
  
"LINK!" she cried out, "LINK!"  
  
The same servant who had given her the strange potion before came bounding in, the bottle of purple fluid in one hand.  
  
"Milady! Your medicine!" She began franticly pouring the purple fluid into a water goblet.  
  
Zelda knew that the potion would bring her back to that horrid, wretched darkness…it could not happen…it would not! She threw off the covers and leapt for the door-only to feel a sharp tug at her ankle, which caused her to fall to the floor. Looking back to her foot, she saw to her horror that there was a manacle around her ankle, and from the manacle was a chain that was tied firmly to the bed.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Zelda demanded.  
  
"He said it was for your own good! Princes, please just take your medicine!" yelled the servant, forcing the goblet to her lips. She struggled, as the servant resorted to grabbing her face and forcing her mouth open. She began to pour the contents of the goblet into Zelda's mouth. Zelda spat out the potion, trying desperately to pry the servant's hands from her face. She rolled and them smacked the vial of the purple potion out of the servant's hands, and it flew threw the air and shattered the mirror over her study table. Zelda did not care now-she had to run-she had to escape…  
  
"Please someone help! I can't restrain her!" cried out the servant, trying once again to grab Zelda.  
  
"Men, restrain her!" barked a soldier. Several royal guards tore in and began forcing her onto the floor.  
  
"NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" screamed Zelda. She was kicking, scratching and biting as much as she could, but her prolonged nightmare-laden dreams had left her without the strength to do so… "Please just calm down princess, it'll all be over soon, just take the medicine and everything will be alright!" yelled the servant, "You're suffering from severe delusions! You need this medicine to cure you!"  
  
"NO! PLEASE! NOOO! NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Do it!" screamed on of the guards, "Do it now! Hold her mouth open!"  
  
Several guards grabbed Zelda's mouth and began to pry it open. Tears running down her face, cold sweat glistening off her face, fatigued from the struggle, Zelda could not resist as the servant poured more of the foul, black potion down her throat. The guards continued to hold Zelda's mouth open to make sure she wouldn't spit it out. Zelda chocked as the burning, glutinous liquid slipped into her throat…it was done. She was going back to the nightmare…unable to scream, unable to move, her heavy breaths sounding throughout her bedchamber, Zelda slowly slipped into unconsciousness…and then knew no more.  
  
It had been hard to carry the unconscious Link back through the passageways, but he managed to pull Link out of the labyrinth-barely. The first thing he did was to bring him to his room, and then called for a servant to fetch a doctor. He laid Link down on his bed and tried once again to talk to him.  
  
"Link buddy, wake up! Come on, you git, wake up already!" Kirk began slapping the side of Link's face. Each hit almost burning cold from Link's face. His lips had already begun to turn blue and his eyes were staring blankly forwards…  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Link screamed, as he fell down, deeper and deeper into the darkness, and below him was the open mouth-Dies Irae itself, its jaws dripping with the flowing saliva begging and aching for it's meal. Link fell past those teeth, and into the swirling abyss, faster and faster, deeper and deeper…  
  
"LIIIIIIIINK!"  
  
The voice sharply sounded as bolts of the energy of the chaos burned at his flesh.  
  
"ZELDA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Suddenly, like a lighthouse guiding a ship to safety, she appeared. Zelda was there, falling with him-but she was different. She looked as if she was consumed with despair. The dark bolts were ripping through her flesh, eating away at her mind and soul-the darkness was killing her!  
  
"ZELDA! I'M COMING!" Link was trying with all his strength to reach out for her, to pull her out of the terrible torture she was enduring. Extending his arm through the slashing storm of sizzling energy, he tried to get to her, but the bolts kept coming, slicing through his skin. The pain, the agony, the pure, unmitigated tornado of pain…  
  
He could not doubt the power of the gods!  
  
Link focused, trying to draw his attention away from the pain, clenching his fists and letting his gift from the gods course through his veins-the golden power-the power of the Triforce of Courage! Golden light pierced through the darkness, slicing and smashing it to smithereens, shards flying everywhere as Link lunged towards Zelda…  
  
"ZELDAAAAAA!" Link screamed as he awoke.  
  
"AAAAUGH!" Screamed Kirk, falling over.  
  
Link's eyes began darting around the room, attempting to re-gain control his sense of reality. Kirk got up.  
  
"Don't do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Kirk?" Said Link.  
  
"Oh, good you're talking, thank the gods-and some of the color is returning to your face, too…"  
  
"Kirk. I need to get to Zelda's quarters. NOW." Said Link, hopping out of bed.  
  
"What?! You just came out of that, you really need to rest…"  
  
"NO. I need to Zelda now, understand me?!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"No questions, Kirk. Zelda. Now."  
  
"Link…"  
  
"I SAID I NEED TO SEE ZELDA NOW, GODS DAMN IT!"  
  
Kirk stood there, motionless for a second. This was not going to end well…  
  
Moments later, Link and Kirk were marching down the hallway towards Zelda's room. Or, at least, Kirk was trying to keep up with Link, who seemed to be running like something terrible was about to happen. The door to Zelda's room was now guarded by two guards, each with their spears held firmly in their gauntlets.  
  
"Open the door," said Link forcefully as he approached. The two guards immediately criss-crossed their spears in front of the door, blocking the way. Link drew out the Master Sword.  
  
"I SAID OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"  
  
"You need clearance to enter, boy!" barked back the soldier on the left, whose appearance was very much dog-like. He did not appear to be of the Hylian Royal Guard, as Link had never seen him before.  
  
"Wait a minute, who are you? I didn't order any new soldiers…Name and rank, soldier."  
  
"Dober, sir. I'm one of Father Akunem's personal guards. As head of the Church of Gonanism he requires strict protection of the areas he is in at all times."  
  
"What the hell is he doing in there?!" Yelled Link, getting right into Dober's face, "Answer me!"  
  
"That is against my orders, boy. Now leave or I will have to remove you by force!"  
  
"GODS DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TO HER IN THERE?!" screamed Link. He was at his wits end. He had to know what was happening. Zelda's life depended on it now, he knew it.  
  
"IF YOU CONTINUE TO BADGER US WE WILL NOT ONLY REMOVE YOU BUT YOU WILL ALSO BE STRIPPED OF YOUR RANK!" Yelled back Dober.  
  
Link held up the Master Sword, pointing it straight between Dober's eyes. Dober was unmoved by this hostile gesture.  
  
"I'll kill you. I swear to the gods I will kill you if you don't move now." cursed Link.  
  
"Link! You're not helping!" said Kirk, trying to hold back Link. He pushed Link's hand holding the Master Sword back down.  
  
You're a disappointment, boy. And an charlatan. No wonder there are so many atheists in this land. Their hero is nothing more then an angry rouge. A foul, lying dog who wants nothing more then attention."  
  
Link's heart was pounding so hard that he could feel it in his head. Sweat was rolling down his face, along with tears of fury. All his muscles were clenched. Oh, what he wouldn't give just to slice him open and squeeze his still-beating heart until it burst in his hands.  
  
It was just then that the door opened. And it was Akunem that was in the frame of the door.  
  
"What is this commotion?" asked Akunem.  
  
"The boy is trying to undermine the king's orders, sir. He doesn't have clearance and he just tried to kill me." Said Dober.  
  
"Is this true?" Akunem asked the other guard, who had been pretty much silent through everything that had just happened.  
  
"Yes sir," he said, without even the slightest hint of emotion.  
  
"You dirty liar!" Link lunged to strangle the guard, but Kirk held him back.  
  
Akunem's face fell, and he shook his head.  
  
"Oh, dear. It seems that the boy is trying to undermine the king's orders so as to conspire with the princess."  
  
"Don't you talk like I'm not even here," Link seethed.  
  
"Boy, I am not going to ask you this again. Please. Do try and change this violent way of yours. A temper like yours could easily send you to an early grave."  
  
Link was now scowling at Akunem. He was talking to him as if he were a child!  
  
"Rest assured that the princess is being properly taken care of with utmost care. Her injuries from the fall happen to be worse then I previously believed. Do not jeopardize her health by disturbing her healing process. I suggest you leave, and simply wait for her safe return to health. This is all I have to say to you. Now goodbye."  
  
Link closed his eyes, swallowed, and said,  
  
"At least let me see her. Please."  
  
Akunem's face fell again, and after a long pause, he gave a short nod.  
  
"Yes. Yes, you may see her. But that is all."  
  
Link breathed a heavy sigh. At least he was now finally going to see Zelda. His pulse lowered as Akunem motioned for him to enter. Dober and the other soldier lifted their spears to allow Link to enter. Link proceeded in, but as Kirk moved to follow, Akunem held up a hand.  
  
"This is for the boy only. Please return to your post, Captain."  
  
Kirk sighed. He didn't wan to end up nearly killing a guard like Link.  
  
"Yes, Father Akunem." and he about-faced and left. Link's eyes followed Kirk as he turned around the corner of the hallway and disappeared from view.  
  
"Are you going to see her or not?" asked Akunem.  
  
Link silently entered. The drapes had been drawn, so it was very dark in the room. The mirror that was usually over Zelda's study table had been removed, for some reason. The curtain around Zelda's four-poster bed had also been drawn tightly. Apart from Zelda, Akunem and himself, there was no one else in the room. Akunem closed the door as Link approached Zelda's bedside. He pulled back the curtain. Zelda was there, her head deep in her pillows. Her face was covered in sweat.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Link.  
  
"As I said," said Akunem, "things are much worse then I originally suspected for them to be. Much worse. There is a disease within her. A disease in the mind. This disease is affecting her throughout her body, and it has taken root within her. It has impaired her judgment and understanding of the world, how this world works. She has lost her grip upon reality."  
  
"Can she be cured…?" Link choked.  
  
"There is but one way. The source of that disease must be destroyed."  
  
Link laid a hand upon the blanket, looking for Zelda's hand. He felt for her fingers, so fine and delicate, and right now so cold…  
  
"What is that source?" asked Link. Wanting to hold her hand, he felt for her wrist to pull it from beneath the blanket…  
  
What was that?  
  
Link grabbed the blanket and threw it off. He gasped.  
  
Zelda had chains all over her body, restraining her to the bed.  
  
"In you two," said Akunem.  
  
All of the sudden, Link felt a sharp, hard blow to the back of his head, and for yet another time that day, Link slipped into unconsciousness... 


	9. The Serpent's Venom

Chapter 8- The Serpent's venom

The council consisted of only a few members, but among them were the most powerful men and women of influence in Hyrule. Footsteps echoed as the members of the council sat down at their own chairs, and awaited the King, who had just returned from a day's jaunt with King Hagris and his family, as it was the last day of their stay. The King took his seat at the head of the long table. After a moment passed for the servants to leave through the single door that the council room had, and then locked it behind them, The King began.

"Representatives of Hyrule, we have come to a point in time where our land has begun changing drastically, and at a rate faster then we could have ever imagined. It seems that Gonanism has spread like wildfire throughout Hyrule. Princess Ruto of the Zora, please inform the others of the information you disclosed to me."

An elegantly-dressed Female Zora stood up. She cleared her throat.

"Fellow members of the council. The new town that is currently under construction along the banks of the Zoran River has been reporting more and more incidents of violence, all of which have been confirmed as involving the clash between the beliefs we have held dear for generations, and the new religion of Gonanism. No less then thirty Hylians have died, thirteen Hylians wounded, sixty Zora dead and only two still alive. My collogues at Zora's Hall have determined the reason as to why there are more Zoran casualties then Hylian. It is has come to their knowledge that the teachings of Gonanism state that only peoples such as Hylians are pure, and that therefore all other species are inherently evil."

The other members were aghast as Ruto sat back down. But there was worse to come.

"Thank you, Princess Ruto. Darunia of the Goron Tribe, please give your report."

Darunia carefully stood up, then in a deep, earthly voice, he gave his report.

"My people have been complaining constantly about how Hylians working for The Church of Gonassir have begun mining our stones. They have removed a good deal of our edible granite and limestone supply. The rest is too high in minerals that they have caused overdoses of certain minerals, and now many Gorons are becoming sick. They've removed a good deal of the walls from our underground city, and even if this has made the city slightly wider, it has made some of those walls weak. If they continue to mine, the city could be in danger of a cave-in. I spoke to one of the workers about this matter, and he refused to comment." Darunia then sat down, being careful not to destroy his chair under his immense girth.

"Thank you, Darunia," said King Daphnes. "Nabooru of the Gerudo, do you have anything to report?"

Nabooru stood up.

"Yes, your highness. As you know, the aftereffects of the incident at my town are still very much within the minds of my people. The overall damage to the town is unmatched in Hyrule's history, save for the damage done to Hyrule Castle City during the Ganondorf's Reign. Most of it is due to continued property damage by citizens both pro-Triforcism and pro-Gonanism to each other. The chapel in Nabooru town has been vandalized-relics smashed, idols of the goddesses broken to pieces, even violent words of hate written on the chapel walls." She then sat down.

"Thank you, Nabooru. Sage Saria, Representative for the Great Deku Tree, what is the status of the south eastern forests?"

Saria, the green-haired Kokiri sage of forest, stood atop her chair to be better seen, having the physical appearance and height of a twelve year old.

"The Great Deku Tree has been noticing that workers for the church of Gonanism have been taking from our resources as well, just as with Darunia's tribe. The Kokiri are not pleased with the decreasing tree population. There has been a shortage of Wubba fruit due to the fact that a good deal of the trees that grow this fruit are being cut down to be used for the supposed building of the new Gonanite temple. The Great Deku Tree has asked that a restriction as to how much the loggers are cutting down be strictly enforced. Also, without some of the trees, there have been several floods in the main village due to the lack of trees to drink the excess water from the rivers that run through the village." Saria then got down off her chair and then sat back in it.

"Impa, mayor of Kakariko Village, what is the situation there?"

Impa, the silver-haired Amazonian survivor of the Sheikah tribe, stood up.

"With the rise of Gonanism, less and less people are willing to come to see the historic sights within Kakariko. As all of you well know, Kakariko's economy, besides being a farming community, is also a tourism-based one due to the wide variety of ruins left behind of my tribe. With lack of interest due to the fact that the Shiekah were very important for the contribution of many of the ancient scriptures found in the Book of Mudora, and a rapid swing to studying Gonanism, our economy has begun to fail, and our farming alone is not enough to support the people of Kakariko." Impa returned to her seat.

The king's head was now very low, as he called for one last person.

"Father Rauru, please give us the status of this very community."

Rauru stood up, slowly.

"Your highness…it is with great grievance that I say this..." Rauru started.

"Go on," urged King Daphnes.

"Let me begin by saying that, only but a few days ago, shortly before Father Akunem arrived, The Temple of Time had a congregation of about seven hundred, which was already lower then our usual one thousand and fifty due to the rise of atheists. Now, as I have checked the long list of people who have left the church…I now have no more then twelve members left…" Rauru sat down right away, shaking his head, overwhelmed by this devastating news.

All the other members of the council were very silent, including the king, as the impact of all the words spoken began to sink in. So silent was the council chambers that the footsteps of servants working downstairs could be heard easily through the thick stone walls.

"It appears," said the King, "That the very heart of our providence here in Hyrule has been shaken. Our various villages and cities are in either ruin or in economic debt, our resources are being depleted, and our churches are all but empty. And all of this in less then a few days of Father Akunem's arrival. Gentlemen and women of the council, we cannot change the way our people think, and therefore we cannot simply inform Father Akunem that construction of the temple should cease and that all of the converts should give up Gonanism. Doing so would only lead to even more chaos-people would revolt, and accuse us of being prejudiced. Therefore, it seems we are left with absolutely no possible ways to reverse this damage gracefully. There is no doubt among us that Gonanism has done more damage then healing, and therefore, Gonanism must be put to an end. But as to how we are going to go about this is currently beyond us. The council must come to a solution as to what to do about this situation. I think that we must first rest on this. I expect for all of you to decide on a solution individually, then tomorrow, we shall decide on the best one. Good day, Gentlemen and women."

And with that, the meeting was adjourned. Nabooru, the sage closest to the door, knocked on it to let the servant outside know that the meeting was over and that they could unlock the door. As the servant opened the door, the council members hesitantly left in single file, dreading having to make such a difficult decision. After all the councilors had entered the long, cavernous hallway beyond, the servants closed the door, and it snapped shut like the mouth of some gigantic horrid beast.

"Wakey-wakey, Mr. Fairy! Mr. Fairy, wake up!"

"Errorrrrrr!"

"Oh, shut up, you two! Why are you even helping my enemy, anyway!"

"Let Tingle say it like this. Tingle eats sandwiches with ketchup but Error eats it with mustard, Mr. Fairy likes the mayonnaise but Doofy is a ba…

"Where am I?" Link moaned.

"He's awake! Mr. Fairy is awake!" squealed Tingle, who began dancing about.

Link blinked as everything slowly came into focus. The pounding headache wasn't helping. Suddenly, Error's huge bearded face came into view right in front of him.

"ERORRRRR!" Bellowed Error.

"AAAAAUGH!" screamed Link.

"Error! Even if he is my most despised enemy, at least give him more then one and a half inches of personal space!" yelled the voice of Doof from somewhere. Error withdrew his face, and Link's location came into view. The stone floors and cold, rusty metal bars immediately told Link he was in a cell. He tried to gather up his thoughts, but they had been scrambled like eggs.

"Mr. Fairy! Mr. Fairy! Why are you here in the cell with Error, stupid Doofy-head and I?" asked Tingle.

Link brought himself to stand up. There was a rush as the blood began flowing to his brain again, temporarily disorienting him.

"Can Mr. Fairy remember as to why the mean old guards carried him as he was asleep into our cell just three hours ago?"

"Wha…?" Link let those words mix around in his head for a second, and then everything suddenly snapped back into place.

"Error?" Error grunted inquisitively.

"Akunem," Link spat.

"Akunem! Where!" screamed Doof, who began whirling around looking for the red-clad high priest.

"It was Akunem. I just realized it…now I know why Zelda hasn't been around lately-why the Gonanism temple is being built, and why the Master Sword was still burning on that day in the courtyard…" Link suddenly realized that the Master Sword and its scabbard were no longer on his back, along with his shield.

"What?" asked Doof.

"Akunem…this is all because of Akunem. He's been keeping Zelda drugged and she's been trying hard to resist-which would explain all the chains…as for the temple, because Akunem came with the Calatian royal family, and he was vouched for by King Hagris, he could easily have persuaded the king to approve of building the temple, because doing otherwise would be offending the Calatians…and as for the Master Sword still burning after I killed the Poe in the courtyard, Akunem was obviously nearby…and then he must have hidden when he saw the Master Sword still burning so he could wait for me to put it away before talking to me…it all makes sense now…"

"What! Where! When! Who!" yelled Doof.

Link repeated this again. And then again just to make sure that Doof actually got it.

"So Akunem has been up to no good, eh? I'm not surprised!" Said Doof with a huff.

"I still can't figure out why he would go through so much trouble to do all this…what does all this have to do with spreading Gonanism?"

"Akunem is a very bad man! Error, Doof, and I would know, Mr. Fairy!"

Link looked down to the miniscule man in green tights.

"Why, Tingle? Akunem mentioned that he'd met Doof before. You've all met him before, haven't you?"

"Errorrrr!" moaned Error. Apparently the memory of their first encounter with Akunem was a bad one.

"It was but a few months ago, actually," said Doof, with a hint of displease with Link's desire to know more. "We were on Koholint Island. I was there, performing miracles, healing the sick and weary, doing epic deeds and slaying monsters with my awesome magical power…"

Error, Tingle, AND Link all cleared their throats simultaneously.

"Oh, alright! So we were trying to bum a ride to Hyrule! We had to stop at the local inn for the night, and Akunem was there! He had a piece of cloth made of the finest blue silk, and on it was a map of the heavens, sewn into the fabric with silver thread! And even more, he was telling someone next to him that it had powers, grand, massive powers that could bring any man who wore it fortune greater then any in the world! I had to have it…um…so I could add its power to my collection of magical relics…"

Link, Tingle, and Error cleared their throats again.

"OKAY! So it was shiny and I wanted to use it to give myself power! So I went over, challenged him to a game of dice…"

The three cleared their throats yet again.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! SO I ALWAYS LOSE AT GAMES OF DICE! SO IT WAS GO FISH! AND I LOST THAT, TOO! SO I STOLE THE CLOTH AND WE RAN AWAY!"

"HEY, SHUT UP IN THERE!" yelled a guard down the hall.

"THEN WE RAN TO THE NEAREST SHIP WE COULD FIND, I TRADED A PART OF THE CLOTH FOR PASSAGE, AND WE GOT OUT OF THERE QUICK AS AKUNEM WAS SHOUTING THAT HE WAS GOING TO KILL US IF HE EVER SAW US AGAIN!"

" I SAID SHUT UP, DAMMIT!" Yelled the guard.

"Doof, calm down! You're going to get us into even more trouble!" said Link.

"Yes…" sighed Doof, "You're right…let me count to ten…" He began counting to ten on his fingers, with some difficulty. While Doof was figuring out what came after two, Link spoke.

"We all dislike Akunem," said Tingle, "So Tingle thinks we should all work with Mr. Fairy!"

"What!" yelled Doof. "Join forces with the very one who threw me in here!"

"You do realize that I'm the only one who can help you get revenge on Akunem right now, right?" asked Link.

"Umm…" Doof said, taking this into consideration.

"Error!" said Error, nudging Doof, as if to tell him to agree to the unlikely alliance.

"And Mr. Fairy can get Doofy his ruddy old hat back, too!" added Tingle.

"My hat is not ruddy!"

"So we have an agreement, then?" asked Link, holding out his hand, even if he had his doubts about Doof being able to be a help.

"Oh, all right! I'll help! My head is getting awfully cold, you know! Tingle, fetch me my spare hat!" said Doof.

"NO! From now on, Doofy must get his things himself, as repayment to Tingle for making him think that Doofy is something that he is not!"

"Oh, fine!" huffed Doof, who pulled the spare hat, which matched his robes, from his bag. Pulling it down over his ears, he then questioned, "So, what is the plan then, my good sir?"

"First things first, we have to get out of here, obviously, without raising the alarm. I need to get some help-Kirk and Geabora will be of assistance. More importantly, we need to find Zelda and save her from whatever sick plans Akunem has for her. Then…we put a stop to Akunem's stay here."

"Yes, bad priest Akunem must go!" said Tingle.

"But how exactly are we going to stop Akunem, and more importantly, how do we get out of this cell?"

"Doof, do have any spare rags?" asked Link.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with getting out of here!"

"You'll see…" Link turned and called down the cell block, "'Hoy! Anyone there! We need a drink! We're all parched!"

A few moments later, a guard came down the hall carrying a dirty wooden jug of a foul-smelling murky water that most definitely wasn't pure.

"Here's your stupid drink. Don't expect there to be any fine wines for you people." The guard pushed the jug in through the bars and then left. As soon as he was beyond the hallway, Link grabbed the jug. Tingle peered into the jug.

"Ugh! Mr. Fairy! Tingle does not wish to drink that which smells like a toilet!"

"Don't worry, we're not drinking this. Doof, I'll need that rag…do you have some kind of wand or something I can use?"

Doof reached into his satchel and pulled out a wand that looked like it was made for stirring hot tea, and an old dishwashing rag.

"If you're thinking about using magic, I certainly hope you don't damage my wand…"

"Um…yeah…" said Link. "Now we wait until nightfall…"

The day passed on monotonously. Lunch was pea soup again, much to Doof's delight. As the moon began to rise and the castle began to grow silent, Link shook awake Doof.

"Psst!" hissed Link, "Come on, we have to move now!"

"Five more minnutes mommy…" groaned Doof.

Tingle walked up and stepped on Doof's foot. Before Doof could scream, Link slapped a hand over the wanna-ba wizard's mouth.

"Shh! We're getting out of here!" whispered Link.

"Errorrr?" moaned Error, rubbing his eyes.

Link placed Doof's rag on the floor, then took the jug of putrid water and dumped its entire contents on it.

"What are you doing!" hissed Doof.

Link didn't respond as he took Doof's wand and tied part of the now stinking wet rag to the wand. He then wrapped the wet cloth around two of the bars of the cage and then tied the cloth once again to the wand. Link then began rotating the wand around, which began to make the rag twist.

"What are you doing!" repeated Doof, "You're going to ruin my rag and my wand!"

"Believe me, there's bigger things to worry about then this rag and wand." said Link, who began to strain to twist the wand. "Please Gods, don't let the wand break…"

"I see what Mr. Fairy is doing! When the rag is wet, it will not break! He is forcing the bars to bend!"

The metal bars squealed in protest as they began to bend. After a minute of struggling, Link managed to force the bars far enough apart so that he could slip through. After checking in both directions along the cell block hallway for any gaurds, Link slipped between the bend bars and put a hand up to tell the others to wait.

"I'll get the keys," whispered Link, "Error is too big to fit through the bars."

As the Brothers weird waited anxiously in the cell, Link took a right and sneaked quietly along the stone brick wall. Taking as much caution as possible, he entered a room where a single guard on duty was sitting reading a book, his back towards Link. Making sure that there were no guards in the next room who would raise the alarm, Link clenched his fist and socked the guard in the back of the neck, temporarily stunning him. Taking the keys off the now unconscious guard's belt, he sneaked back to the cell, where Doof and Tingle had already stepped out. Link unlocked the cell, letting Doof out, and the four unlikely comrades, lead by Link, quietly left the cell block. After finding an old wooden door that the guards used to get outside from the dungeon, The exited into the garden, where Link got his first breath of fresh outside air in what seemed to be ages. The cold night air filled his being. Then Link was surprised to smell something else he knew was not part of the air that Link knew. There was a smell of something burning, and by the strength there was plenty of it. However, Link had to ignore this as his next priority had to be taken. He had to find Kirk, and Geabora. Kirk's barrack was the closest, so Link chose to seek out him first…

Kirk was not pleased with the events as they were unfolding. As his troops scampered about the barracks for their equipment, Kirk could do nothing but stare at the plan of the city on the table in front of him. His hands cupped before his mouth, Kirk's thoughts were racing, determining exactly how he was going to control the situation, or at least try. Staring intently at a circle that had been drawn in chalk, he was interrupted when one of the soldiers cleared his throat.

"What is it?" said Kirk, rubbing his temples.

"Sir, I'm reporting a slight disturbace…" squeaked the soldier.

"What is it, Zuivel?" Kirk sighed. Of all the soldiers to approach him now during this crisis, it had to be the one guy who was jumping at the nonexistent sound of a grain of wheat falling.

"I heard what sounds like someone moving in the bushes just outside the barrack. Sir, it might be them…"

Kirk was about to yell at Zuivel for giving him this unnecessary task, but there was already more then enough on his plate to deal with. However, he knew that raising his voice would only cause his headache to get worse.

"Zuivel, will it calm your mind if I go and check it out myself this time?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" said Zuivel.

"Thank you, Zuivel, you are dismissed" said Kirk, who then dragged himself to the end of the barracks, and opened the wooden door. This end of the barracks was jutting slightly into the castle gardens. The gardener had always complained that it was an eyesore, but it had been the king's descision that it would be easy to access the barracks that way. Kirk stepped out into the garden, looking around half-heartedly. Surprise, surprise, no one's there.

"Hey! Kirk!" hissed a voice.

Kirk almost jumped a mile.

"Kirk! Down here in the bushes!" repeated the voice.

Kirk crouched next to the bush from where Link's unmistakable voice was coming from.

"Link! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!"

"I'll explain later! You need to come with us!"

"What, now? Link, I can't come the troops need me to lead them right now!"

"What? What's going on?"

Kirk gave an anxious sigh, and then answered, "It's unimaginable, Link. It's finally happened. We've had to strap on our riot gear and everything."

"The riot gear? What the hell is going on?"

"Like I said, it's finally happened. A short while after you went into the princess's room and went missing, Akunem left for the city square. Apperantly this time he means business-There's a huge gathering of supporters of Gonanism from almost everywhere in Hyrule, and most distressing has been the arrival of a bunch of weird guys in red cloaks swarming around the city forcing citizens to attend the gathering."

"WHAT!" Link yelled. Tingle slapped a hand over Link's mouth to remind him to stay quiet. A frigid, icy, chilling sensation not unlike the day he laid eyes on Ganon for the first time rippled across his entire body. "Did you say red cloaks!"

"Yeah, just like Akunem, just a mass of red cloaks just filing in with spears and flags and things like that. My intelligence groups say that they came from the port to the west beyond Kakariko. Said they had last stopped near Koholint Island…"

"Great Goddesses above…" Link muttered, remembering Geabora's words from what seems years ago- _I remember seeing, while I was flying over Koholint Island, a barge that was docked there. It was filled with men, women, and even children wearing red cloaks and robes. There were some people coming aboard as well, having red robes put on them as well. It seems as if they're coming in the direction of Hyrule._

"It's them…" said Link gravely.

"Who?"

"Geabora told me about one of his flights a few days ago, after the banquet. He said while flying near Koholint Island, he had seen men, women and children dressed in red cloaks sailing over to here. Akunem must have been gathering followers, over there, as well before he came here…but…if he's been traveling around collecting followers, why not build the temple on Koholint? Why Hyrule…?"

"You lost me somewhere." said Kirk, puzzled.

"Like I said, I'll explain later. Okay, where's a safe place in the city right now where nobody can see us? Is the Temple of Time safe?"

"I wouldn't be so sure, considering the fact that many of the Gonanism supporters have been shouting death threats to Triforcists everywhere. It's why the troops are in such a tizzy right now, we're ready to guard the castle in case they decide to invade the castle, especially now when all of the sages are in there, too."

"The Sages! Oh, THIS is my LUCKY day, isn't it!" said Link, the sarcasm stinging like a swarm of Terminian electric-tailed dragonflies.

"The only safe place I can think of right now is the Happy mask shop. Is that good?"

"Yeah, It'll have to do. Before you and the troops get into the city, send someone to get Geabora, and send him the message that an important parcel is waiting for him at the mask shop. Then, I need you to go to the shop and make sure that you have someone guarding it from those red cloaked guys, okay? The others and I will get out of here using the underground labyrinth rendezvous with you there in about forty minutes."

"Right" said Kirk.

"Sir?" yelled a voice from the barracks. It was Zuivel.

"It's okay, it was just a Deku Scrub making that noise!" called back Kirk

"A scrub?" asked Zuivel, who began walking towards Kirk.

Kirk cursed under his breath. Apart from being a jumpy guy, Zuivel had a reputation for his interest in plants. Something about gardening being the one thing that soothed him or something similar. And what held Zuivel's interest the most was the Deku Scrub, which he had once gone on and on about how he one day wanted to see a real one up close. Of all the possible Hyrulean garden pests, Kirk had had to say the one thing that was garenteed to perk Zuivel's curiosity.

"Sir, if I may, I'd like to see the scrub."

A bead of sweat formed on Kirk's forehead. He thought quickly. There was only one thing he could think of. He looked directly at Link, and with a peculiar look on his face, said, "Sure, go on ahead."

Normally a situation like this would cause for one to fume with rage at this seeming betrayal. However, the peculiar look that Kirk had put on his face was in fact a signal that Link and Kirk had developed for dire situations. In a situation like this, it meant _okay, you make the plan, and I'll follow your lead._ As Kirk stepped away from the bush, Link's mind raced.

_Okay, okay, we need a plan. There's a soldier walking towards us, and he's about to find us out. If we run, we'll be seen. If we stay here we'll be seen. If we move at all, he'll be alerted to where I am. No other choice. I'm going to have to knock him out._

Link's body tensed up, ready to spring, as Zuivel reached to part the branches, when suddenly, he heard a loud coughing noise.

"Gah! Who are you! What is this stuff!" coughed Zuivel

"Sleep! Go to sleep! Now! I command you!" yelled Doof.

Link chanced a glance beyond the leaves to see that Doof had sprung from his hiding place and had flung some sort of powder into the soldier's face. Tingle had also emerged and was now trying to wrestle Zuivel's leg.

"We must protect Mr. Fairy! Do what Doofy says and sleep!" hollered Tingle.

"Errorrrr!" Bellowed Error, as he charged right at Zuivel. While Zuivel was still distracted by the cloud of the fine orange powder, Tingle and Doof leapt out of the way as Error's massive bulk slammed into Zuivel, sending him flying into a fountain with a loud splash, effectively knocking the poor soldier out.

Link crawled out from underneath the bush and brushed the dirt and leaves off himself.

"Um…totally unnecessary, but very effective…" said Link. "I've got to give you guys credit for that. Next time though, keep in mind that he only needed to be knocked out. He's not a Dodongo after all."

Kirk simply gawked.

As Kirk had expected it to be, the city was a mess. Overturned carts and market stalls, Cuccos running amok, graffiti on the walls, the whole nine yards. Kirk's troops, armed with their large riot shields in front of them marched forwards down into the city. At the same time, Link and the brothers weird were rushing as fast as they could through the water-logged tunnel below the castle. According to the map, the exit from the labyrinth that lead into the city lead to right beneath one of the city's wells. It was a simple matter of sending Tingle in his balloon up to drop the rope and bucket back down for Link and Doof to climb up, and then Tingle, Doof, and Link worked together to pull Error up. The four sneaked their way to the back door of the Happy Mask shop, and managed to get inside just in time as Kirk's men arrived to guard the entrance. Kirk was waiting for them with a very frazzled Happy Mask man.

"Hero of Time! Thank goodness you're here!" cried out the shop owner, prostrating himself before Link. "It is a blessing to have you here in my humble shop again! I have remembered to keep your masks safe and sound!"

The Happy Mask man withdrew a box from a nearby shelf and presented Link with the four transformation masks Link had acquired on his journey in Termina.

"Thanks," said Link, taking the masks and putting them in his bag, "These might come in handy later."

"Good to see all of you guys here.", said Kirk with relief, "Geabora should be arriving soon."

And as if summoned by these words, they all heard a thump on the roof, the creak of a window opening, and then the flapping of massive wings as the wise old owl landed on the upper floor.

"Hello?" spoke Geabora, "Happy Mask Man? You said I had a parcel?"

Link and company ascended the steps to greet Geabora.

"Goddesses! Link! I'd heard you were trapped in the castle dungeons!" Said Geabora, ruffling up his feathers in distress.

"Trapped in the dungeons? Link, what's going on?" asked Kirk.

With the help of Tingle and Doof, with some gesticulating from Error, Link informed Kirk and Geabora of the current situation, and all the events and revelations up to that point. Zelda being chained to the bed. Akunem's words as he knocked Link unconscious. The Brothers Weird telling him their story in the prison cell. The Happy Mask man trembled.

"Dear me, oh, dear me…Din, Nayru, and Farore save our souls…" he muttered nervously. He went over to a corner and sat on a stool to steady himself.

"This is some really heavy stuff you're laying on me, Link." said Kirk, "I'd say that I guess we should have trusted you, but that would be stating the obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, I know. It looks like it's time to save Hyrule again. This time, it's a diferent kind of enemy. When Ganon was invading, it was as simple as hacking my way through monsters and collecting relics, but this is very, very much different. This time, the enemy isn't protecting himself with baddies, he's protecting himself with our own people."

As Tingle went over to the Happy Mask man to try to cheer him up, Geabora sighed. The loud noises outside from the growing mob continued.

"This church of Gonnasir is a very powerful influential force, indeed." sadi Geabora. "Never before have I seen a religion spread this quickly, when only a few days ago, despite my travels, I had not ever heard of this religion."

"If something is not done," added Doof, "I believe terrible things will occur for the fair princess."

"No doubt about that." said Link. "Okay, let's get cracking. We need to take this thing down while it's still growing."

"What's the plan, then? I'm with you all the way, pal." said Kirk.

"Well, first off…" Link began, when he heard Tingle yell.

"Mr. Fairy! Mr. Fairy! You must come look!"

Link ran over to the window, where Tingle had a view of the city square. Link made sure to keep as close to the frame of the window as possible as he heard the boom of that same voice that he had come to loathe.

"CHILDREN OF GONASSIR!" Akunem called to the absolutely monstrous crowd.

"Here goes Mr. Sunshine again," said Link dryly. Kirk and the others now crept up to the window, cautious as so not to be seen.

"I SAY AGAIN TO YOU, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! CHILDREN OF GONASSIR! FELLOW BELEIVERS OF THE ALMIGHTY IN HEAVEN, THE ONE TRUE GOD! I THANK YOU FOR COMING SO QUICKLY TO MY CALLING! I HAVE ASKED YOU ALL HERE FOR SOMETHING OF GRAVE IMPORTANCE!" Akunem paused as the noise from the crowd started to settle down.

"CHILDREN OF GONASSIR! OUR TRUE RULER HAS SENT ME A VISION! ONE THAT MUST BE SHARED WITH EVERYONE! IT HAS BEEN WRITTEN THAT GONASSIR WOULD ONE DAY STRIKE DOWN ALL THAT IS EVIL IN OUR WRETCHED WORLD TAINTED WITH SIN! I COME BEFORE YOU, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, TO TELL YOU THAT THE TIME OF GREAT CLEANSING IS HERE AND NOW!"

The crowd erupted in cheers for the destruction of the sinners, their voices echoing. Link could smell that burning smell as the gatherers began lighting torches. Night was beginning to fall, not just upon the city, but all across all of Hyrule, and slowly, like a fearsome mythical beast, even farther across the face of the Earth.

"LOYAL GONANITES! LOOK TOWARDS THE CASTLE! FOR YEARS THE WICKED ONES WHO LIVED IN THAT CASTLE CONTROLLED YOU ALL USING THE SO-CALLED WAY OF THE HERO! BUT WHERE IS THEIR HERO NOW!"

More shouts of rage erupted, and at the same time Link's temper. He had to restrain himself not to curse at Akunem.

"THOSE MEN AND WOMEN WHO DARED CALL THEMSLEVES SAGES HAD COMPLETE CONTROL OF THE WAY YOU THINK! EVERYTHING YOU HAD TO DO WAS FOR THEIR GODS! AND WHERE ARE THEY NOW? WHERE ARE THEIR SO CALLED GODDESSESS OF VIRTUE! I SAY TO YOU, BROTHERS AND SISTERS, THAT THE GODDESSES ARE DEAD!"

The massive energy of the crows reached an all-time high, as the tumult raged to a deafening roar like the lion who had cornered his prey at long last. Link temperature was rising, his hatred growing.

"AND NOW, WE BRING BEFORE YOU ONE OF THOSE VERY WICKED SINNERS WHO WOULD THROW YOU INTO THE DARK WORLD! BEHOLD, THE SOURCE OF THAT VULGAR STAIN UPON HYRULE! THE ONE WHO HERSELF CARRIES THE SYMBOL OF THESE FEINDS! BEHOLD, THE PRINCESS!"

Link froze, his whole body trembling. No, no, please Gods, no…

From his place atop the large wooden stage in the middle of the square, Akunem motioned to two of the red cloaked Gonanites, who then pulled the unmistakable figure of Zelda up the steps. Zelda was reeling in pain, this time awake, but barely able to move. Her dress was torn, her face covered in dirt and stinging tears. The two elite Gonanites threw Zelda at Akunem's feet. Zelda fell, strained to get up, and then Akunem grabbed her by the hair and forced her to stand. Zelda cried out, but the crowd showed no mercy as curses and insults were hurled.

"Destroy the sinner!"

"Send her to the Dark World!"

"Death to the ones who carry the mark of the heathens!"

"Kill the wench!"

Akunem threw Zelda to the ground again, and calmly waited for the noise to lower again.

"BROTHERS…SISTERS…NOW IS THE TIME TO BEGIN THE GREAT CLEANSING! OUR GOD WILL GRANT YOU GREAT THINGS FOR OUR DEEDS! LET THE CLEANSING BEGIN…WITH THE DEATH OF THIS SERVANT OF EVIL!"

The noise was unlike anything the world had ever heard. The Earth trembled as thousands of voices hungry for blood cried from the earth all the way to the heavens. Link couldn't take it. He couldn't…

The true gravity of the situation was now crushing Link like the entire cosmos was on his shoulders. Link's knees began to buckle. Kirk caught him before he fell. With help from the others, Kirk brought Link over to a sofa.

"I don't believe it…" croaked Link. "I…I'm just not…I'm not…no…"

"Link," was all Kirk could say.

"All of them…all of them…all of our people…all of MY people…" Link was shaking his head side to side. "A few days ago, these very same people cried out for my help. I considered it a curse as well as a blessing…I hid from them…these very people who I risked absolutely everything I had for…These people whom I saved, who I put myself through Hell for…they've betrayed me…"

As the jeers from the crowd continued below, Link cried. He cried for his people. He cried for Zelda. He cried for Hyrule. And most of all, he cried for the death of innocence.


	10. The Power of Hope

New Hyrule Order

Chapter 9-The Power of Hope

_Author's Note-Forgive me for not updating this story in literally forever. I really had no idea how to get the story to go exactly in the direction I wanted it to go. Also, you may have noticed that the view of the hylians in the Way of the Hero seems a bit hyper-conservative. This is because I myself held those beliefs at one point. But I've sinced changed my ways and I've come to realise things I should have before. Because of my change in perspective, I'm going to begin shifting the perspective of things in the story as well. And it'll begin with a character you wouldn't expect it to...and sorry, but this chapter is a bit short. Don't worry, I've already begun the next chapter, and it'll be longer. Originally the chapter after this one was in fact part of this chapter, but I seperated them in order to mantainthe rightflow. So if you please, enjoy.

* * *

_

The North Forests of Hyrule had always been considered a forbidden zone. Noone ever entered those dark woods for fear of the terrors that lurked within. It had had its good share of rumors, legends and myths of its own-such as the old legend of the early days of Hyrule, during the chaos before King Daphnes' reign…in the time of King Daltus. The legend went that long before the unification of Hyrule, King Daltus had commissioned the building of several grand cathedrals to be built in the northernmost part of the country. The whole of them together would form a great complex, spreading hundreds of miles through the forest that would be a beacon of hope for all those in Hyrule, a place that would be the meeting of ideas beliefs for all the people in Hyrule, to form peace between the warring tribes. That utopian ideal, however, was not to last. Although the Cathedral Complex had been built, the tribes were simply not interested. And so, it had been built for nothing. King Daltus' plan to unify Hyrule simply did not come to fruition, and the great cathedrals of Daltus were lost and abandoned.

What King Daltus didn't know, however, was that the great complex would serve another purpose entirely. One that was just the exact opposite of what he had hoped for. It was that great complex that had come to be known as the Palace of Shadows. A ground that was once holy had become defiled and tainted with dark power. And so the forest took over the complex, isolating various parts of it in clearings obscured by the towering trees…

The power that had transformed this place was unknown. Possibly some evil diety from Hyrule's early age of chaos had claimed it as its own, or perhaps it had become a meeting place for monsters. For whatever reason, the Palace of Shadows was a major part of the lore that surrounded the north forests. One that had reached a certain wanna-be-wizard's ears…

Doof was pacing back and forth in another part of the Happy Mask Man's house. Upstairs, the other members of the Brothers Weird, Kirk, Geabora, and the Happy Mask man were trying to comfort Link in his desperation-and form a plan to save Zelda. Doof had something on his mind. He'd been thinking about it ever since he'd heard about Gonanism.

"The Church of Hyrule has always taught that remaining closed and intolerant has been the way of the Hero…and Akunem brought to them a new ideal of being open and free. The people of Hyrule saw this as a good thing and took advantage of it…but it really isn't good to be open to everything, is it? Unless…"

"Doof! Get up here for a second!" Called down Kirk.

"Coming, O good sir!" said Doof, scrambling up the stairs. When he re-entered the room, Link and everyone else were still on the couches. Kirk, however, was by the window.

"Just letting you know, since we've all seen it already." Said kirk. He motioned with his head towards the window from which they'd watched Akunem's speech earlier.

Doof looked out the window to see-nothing. The whole city had become deserted, apart from a few Gonanite Priests roaming around.

"They've all gone! Perhaps this is a good thing? Maybe while they are busy, we can make our escape!" said Doof.

"Coward. We're going to rescue Zelda. Stopping this thing is what's right."

"But good sir knight, I am afraid!"

"And you think I'm not?"

"Well…" Doof stumbled with his words.

"Error!"

"What's it now, Error?" asked Kirk

"Mr. Fairy is still very sad," said Tingle, "but Tingle and Error want to fight!"

"And you have my assistance." Said Geabora.

"I can provide you with whatever you may need!" said the Happy Mask man.

"So we've all in, then?" asked Kirk.

"Yes!" said Tingle. "All of us except…Mr Fairy…"

Everyone turned to link, who was still lying on the couch.

"Hey, buddy?" asked Kirk.

"Go away," muttered Link, "Leave me alone…"

There was a silence.

"The power of the Triforce means nothing now. You saw them out there. Where is there hero now? Right here, realizing his stupidity."

Another silence.

"What did I do? What did I accomplish? Everything I've done, everything I've worked for, all the people I've saved…for this? For the ones I helped to be the death of those I love?"

"Link…"said Kirk.

"Yeah, What!" Link spat angrily, getting up and throwing a pillow against the wall.

Kirk walked up, kneeled in front of him, and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"SNAP…OUT…OF…IT!" Kirk screamed right into Link's face. Everyone flinched.

"Wh…what?" said Link, dazed.

"THIS IS NOT ALL ABOUT YOU, YOU KNOW!"

"Wh…wh…"

"Think hard, Link. Why does the Hero fight?"

"I…"

"I SAID TELL ME WHY A HERO FIGHTS!"

Link stammered.

"A HERO DOSEN'T FIGHT FOR HIMSELF, YOU DIMWIT! A HERO FIGHTS BECAUSE HE CARES, NOT BECAUSE THE PEOPLE CARE ABOUT HIM!"

Kirk breathed heavily, then continued.

"You may fight for them, but who the hell cares what they think if they turn their backs on you? What matters is that you care enough to go out of your way to help them. That's what good is. That is what being the Hero is about. It's about caring. You turn your back now, then we're all dead, you hear me! They might not care, but you do! Think about a mother and her children! The mother cares for her family, even when the children forget to say "thank you". THAT'S strength. THAT'S caring. THAT'S what a hero is."

"What are looking at me for, then?" said Link. "You want a hero? Look elsewhere. I'm done being a hero." Link pushed Kirk away from him and laid himself back down again.

"Alright, if that's the way you wanna play, then fine. Go ahead and mope, you sorry selfish coward."

"Sir…?" said Doof.

"Link's staying here. Bloody git." Said Kirk. All of you guys, if you wanna help stop Akunem, come with me."

The Happy Mask man gave Kirk the Deku, Zora, and Goron Masks.

"This I my contribution. I myself cannot fight, but I can give you these."

"Thank you for your hospitality and help." Said Geabora. "It will not go unrewarded."

So Kirk lead the ragtag group out into the silent streets of Hyrule Castle Town, Geabora flying overhead, Leaving Link alone with Happy Mask Man.

* * *

The North Forest had changed entirely. What once was a dark and almost deadly silent place had become filled with shouting and cursing, piercing fires of hatred brurning in the hearts of the people of Hyrule as they marched through the wood, Akunem at the head. A piercing red light from their torches seemed to paint the trees with crimson light. They were heading far north. Akunem checked inside the bag he held at his side. Inside were the two items he had requested. A very small sword, almost a dagger, and the hat that Doof had been wearing. He then looked behind him. Two of the elite Gonanite Soldiers were leading Princess Zelda in chains. Akunem Smiled. At last, the third key was in his possession. All that was left now was to bring them forth to his master… 


	11. A Pure Sacrifice

New Hyrule Order

Chapter 10- A Pure Sacrifice

_Author's note: Someone once sent me a very noobish review…they didn't apparently read the entire story. I ask that if you're going to review my story please read everything first, including the author's notes. They're very informative. I should know. I write them._

_By the way, last chapter I used the term "Cathedral Complex". I really should have done my research-the proper term for something like that is a "basilica", such as St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City-which is basically a huge-you guessed it-"cathedral complex". D'oh! So, from now on, I will use the proper term. Just giving you a heads up for those who might get confused-you know who you are. Wait, nevermind, they don't._

_Erm…_

…_Just read the next chapter already, will you?

* * *

_

Some hours had passed since the followers of Akunem had begun the trek into the forbidden North Forests. They marched at a steady pace, chanting and continuing to curse at the old ways. Had they looked up, they would have noticed the silhouette of a great Owl flying against the moonlight. Geabora was tracking the movement of the Gonanites as they moved through the woods to some unknown destination. He turned around and flew back to Kirk and the others, who were managing to stay hidden amongst the trees.

"They're pushing north." Reported Geabora, landing on a branch above their heads.

"You can't seem to find out where they're going?" asked Kirk, the piercing red light of the Gonanite Torches illuminating parts of his face, and leaving other parts in shadow.

"Not yet. Whatever they're looking for must be covered by the trees."

"Damn…" cursed Kirk.

"Error…" whimpered Error.

"Don't worry, Error! We have Mr. Knight here to protect us from the monsters!" said Tingle, floating up on a balloon and sitting on the giant man's shoulder.

"Do we have a plan yet?" asked Doof.

"I've got a few tactics that I could use, but I'd need more people for that-there's only five of us right now, we can't take on Akunem's men AND all of the Hylian people."

"Tingle wishes Mr. Fairy was here." Sighed Tingle.

"Yeah, well, he's really shaken up right now with everything that's been going on, He's most likely going to be awhile before he can come on up and join the party."

"You speak as if he's going to just wake up out of his depressed state." Said Doof.

"Link's like that, okay?" said Kirk, turning to the others. "He may have fallen on a hard time, but remember, he's the Hero of Time. He's been up against the King of Evil himself, Ganon. He'll pull through this for some noble reason or another. Just you watch. He'll come riding up on horseback, and then he'll say…"

"Am I too late for the party?" asked Link, riding up on Epona behind Kirk.

"Link…" muttered Kirk, without having to turn around. "I knew you'd be here, you son of a wolfos."

"Watch your mouth. My mother was a knight of Hyrule, mind you." Said link, smiling. He jumped off Epona's back.

"Welcome back, hero." Said Kirk, patting Link's back. "Now are you gonna tell us the noble reason that woke you up to your senses?

"Only one thing." Said Link.

"And that would be?"

"Zelda."

"Of course." Chuckled Geabora from above.

"Right now I don't care about what they think. All I know is, They've got Zelda, and I know she's worth saving. Also, that anology you made about the mother who gets no thanks for her work? It reminded me of the times when a mother has to discipline her children. As much as the children hate it, it's for they're own good"

"Tough love, then, eh?" said Kirk.

"Mr. Fairy is in love with the princess!" sang Tingle, giggling.

"If you do get married," said Doof, "I would ask that you send us an invitation? I'd be happy to oblige, as long as you have…erm…pea soup, at the royal reception?"

"Errorrr!" sang Error. He began puckering his lips and making horrendous kissing noises.

"Oh, hush up. All of you." Said Link.

"Right. All that stuff aside, you got a plan?" asked Kirk.

"I'm making it up as I go along. You have any idea where they're going yet?" asked Link.

"None at all." Admitted Geabora, his head drooping. "All I've been able to see is that that they're headed somewhere north."

Link thought for a second.

"Wait, they said they were building a new temple up here, weren't they?" asked Link.

"D'oh! I'm such an idiot…" mumbled Kirk.

"So, they'd most likely be heading towards that temple they built, wouldn't they?

"No…it's not that…I forgot to tell you…"

"What is it now…?" moaned Link.

"It's just…the temple…it dosen't exist."

It took a second for Link to process that information.

"Come again?" he asked.

"The temple…it just…there was no temple built! Right after I left you at Zelda's room, one of my men who had been scouting the northern border of the castle reported to me that all of the supplies for building their so-called temple had been abandoned in a grotto nearby."

"This just gets more confusing as time marches on…" muttered Link.

"Well, this is truly a puzzle indeed," said Geabora. Curiouser and curiouser, as the old saying goes.

Link thought for a moment, and then a remote possibility appeared in his mind.

"Kirk, have you still got that book on you? The one about the old legends?" asked Link.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Said Kirk, reaching into his knapsack.

"A book? How can you think of reading at a time like this!" asked Doof.

Kirk handed the book to Link. He began flipping through the pages. He stopped at one legend he had seen earlier.

"Here, this one," said Link, passing the book over to Kirk, who held it up to the red light from the faraway torches to read.

"King Daltus?" asked Kirk, "That old legend? You think maybe…?"

"Perchance, would you be talking about the Palace of Shadows?" asked Doof.

"Wha…? You know about this temple?" asked Kirk, turning on Doof.

"Well…you see, the original reason…why myself and my colleagues, of course, came here, was to find the Palace of Shadows. We'd heard rumors about a treasure called the Eye of the Goddess, which rested within, and had hoped to obtain it and use its wonderous powers to make me rich! Erm, us rich, I mean."

"What? Eye of the Goddess…?" said Link. "That legend? Everybody knows that an old drunk made that one up!"

Doof stood there and gawked.

"Mwee-hee-hee-hee!" Cackled Tingle, "Doofy thought a tipsy man's tale was true!"

"Quiet, you! We all did!" snapped Doof.

Error prodded Doof and laughed.

"So…they're using one of the buildings from the Palace of Shadows as a temple…" said Link

"That still dosen't answer why they chose the Palace of Shadows in the first place, though." Said Kirk. "They could have found any old temple and converted it, why this one?"

"The Door…" said Link, as things started to come together.

"The Door?" asked Kirk. "You mean that dark door that's in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes. That one…" Link searched his bag and found the old map of the Labyrinth. He looked for the door. Once he located it, he traced the path beyond the door upwards. It went off the map, and into the North Forest. Exactly where they were now.

"That door-it must lead to the Palace of Shadows! That's why the entire basilica became defiled- it was built on top of the void that the Door in the Labryinth seals!

"You don't think that Akunem thinks that the void is where Gonassir comes from, do you?"

"It would explain why he chose the Palace of Shadows-It would be the perfect place to bring the people. Akunem was talking about opening the world to Gonassir-he was probably talking about the void…but how would he be able to open it without the keys?"

"He must have found them!" said Kirk.

"You mean, the sword that slew the first beast, the Cover of Night, and water from the river of destiny?"

"River of Destiny?" Hooted Geabora. "In my travels, I've never seen or heard of a River of Destiny."

"It's not in the book, either," said Link.

"Error!" interjected Error,

"What?" asked Doof.

"Error I am error error error!" said Error more forcefully, waving his arms.

"What's he saying?" asked Link.

"Tingle thinks Error is saying you made an error!" said Tingle.

"Yes, we know that, Tingle, he always says that." Said Doof.

"No! This time we made an error! Tingle knows because Error is Tingle's friend!"

"Perhaps there is some merit in what he is saying," said Geabora, "It could very well be that the text is not literally saying that the items are what they say they are.

"You mean, an error in the way we're looking at it?" asked Doof.

"Perhaps Error here is a bit brighter then we give him credit for." said Link.

"So…to sum everything up," said Kirk, "Akunem's taking everyone to the Gonanite Temple, which is actually the Palace of Shadows, because he thinks that by opening the void that he'll be releasing Gonassir unto the world, and he's going to do so by using these three keys, which may not actually be a sword, some kind of cover of night or whatever, and water from a river that may not be water or a river for that matter at all?"

"That seems to sum up everything, yes." Said Link.

"Good, though I'm still a bit lost on a few details here and there. So, do we have a plan anyway now?"

"Only thing I can think of is to stop the opening of the void somehow. But we'd still have to deal with all of the followers…"

"There was an awful lot of those, last time I was made aware," said Doof.

"Numbers don't always mean everything," said Geabora. "Many times it is quality, rather then quantity, that truly makes a difference."

"Right. Whatver it takes, we need to save Zelda and do whatever it takes to stop the opening of the void. That's our plan. The rest, well, we'll have to improvise."

"By improvising, you mean having to fight off possibly the entire Hylian population?" asked Kirk.

"If that's what it comes to, well then…yes." Said Link.

"So…this is it, then?" asked Doof.

"Yes. We're going to stop this thing from going any further. And we need to do it now." Said Link. "Is everybody clear on the plan?"

"Yes!" everyone answered, except for Error, who nodded in agreement.

"Are you all ready for what may lie ahead?" asked Link.

Again, four voices saying yes and one nod, this time accompanied by "Error!"

"Right. Let's go do this."

* * *

Akunem was now panting heavily with anticipation. He could feel it. There was a vibe coming from the temple. He was following it like a child to the seductive aroma of a sweet candy. It was beckoning him, sending waves of ecstasy through his body. Soon, he would be united with Gonassir at last. Soon, all that he had been told would come true, and the world would finally be one with the almighty.

"You're…making…a mistake…" said a voice behind Akunem.

"Your words do not affect me, foul one." Spat Akunem.

Zelda had managed to summon up enough energy to speak.

"Gonnasir cannot be real. I know the Way of the Hero is true," She strained, "Link is living proof of that. I've seen him with my own eyes in battle. He is truly the savior."

"Your savior is nothing more then a figment of your imagination," barked Akunem. "You have been told lies since the beginning by evil ones."

"That's what you think…" said Zelda. She made a fist with her right hand. Within it, the Triforce of Wisdom began pulsing, giving Zelda the strength to go on. She needed it-especially now.

"You shall burn in the Dark World, fiend. Thine hour of judgment is upon thee, servant of darkness. Hark, look! Look upon that which Gonassir has prepared for us!"

Zelda managed to bring herself to face upwards. What she saw made her eyes open wide in surprise. A monstrously sized cathedral, even more grand then the Temple of Time, had emerged from the dark woods. Creeping vines and moss had overtaken it, snaking between the cracks that had formed over the many centuries that the ancient house of worship had stood. Parts of it had fallen into ruin, to be littered upon the forest floor, but none of that could take away from the grandeur of it. Gigantic pillars of black marble and huge statues of past sages covered in the dust of the ages towered above them, transcending the canopy of the forest only just enough to still remain hidden from sight.

"What is this place…?" asked Zelda.

"The beginning of the new age, and the end of this darkness…" whispered Akunem, falling onto his knees in awe.

The hundreds of followers began to stop before the darkened cathedral, and they too, began kneeling before it.

"Oh, God, thou who hast created the Universe, Great Gonassir, we thank thee for showing us the way…" Prayed Akunem loudly. His whole body was trembling, and tears of joy sprang from his blank eyes. He got up, still shaking, and turned to his people.

"CHILDREN OF GONASSIR!" He boomed, "WE HAVE ARRIVED! BEHOLD THE PLACE WHERE OUR GOD LIES AND WAITS, WAITS FOR US TO RETURN TO HIM! REJOICE!"

The followers once again began to roar with anticipation. Akunem once again turned to the Black Cathedral.

"GREAT CREATOR! INTO THINE LOVING HANDS, WE COME AT LAST!" he cried, and he began to approach the building. The elite priests yanked Zelda's chains, nearly knocking her off her feet, leading her inside. The forest was filled with the sound of chanting as the Hylian people entered.

* * *

Far behind, Link and company were following, keeping their distance.

"This must be the place…" said Link, moving a little more forwards. He ducked behind a tree, and chanced a peek at the entrance to the cathedral. There were still many Hylians entering the basilica. "We need to get in there somehow…"

"Pardon me, good Sir Link," said Doof, "but I do believe that they would kill us if they see us walk in the door. Dying isn't on my itinerary, mind you."

"There," said Kirk, tapping Link on the shoulder and then pointing up. Link looked to see where he was pointing.

There was an old bell tower high atop the cathedral's roof. There was a tree positioned close enough that it would be possible to climb to it.

"Geabora," said Link, "can you fly up there and check it out?"

Geabora nodded, and ascended into the canopy of the trees. He flew out of sight for a short time, and then silently returned to the forest floor.

"I took a peek inside. There is a flight of stairs going from the tower onto the viewing platform above the back of the cathedral. It would prove to be a most advantageous viewing point, provided you all remain unseen."

"Right. Geabora, you're on surveillance, I'll need you out here. The rest of us will go on in and try to figure the rest out from there." Said Link.

While Geabora flew high above the forest, Link and the rest of the group began ascending the tree with some difficulty. For all of his great strength, Error was having a difficult time maintaining both balance and stealth while climbing, partially due to the fact that he had to carry Doof at the same time. Tingle had of course chosen to float upwards on a balloon.

* * *

Once silent for centuries, the darkened, towering grand hallways of the Cathedral was now filled with the malevolent chanting of the Hylians, and the burning red light of their torches reflected off the cold walls. As the defiled temple slowly filled with the Gonanites, Akunem and the elite priests led Zelda to the great stone altar. As the remaining followers finally flowed in, Zelda was thrown onto the steps before the altar. Her body aching from the traumatic events, she crumpled like a rag doll upon them, moaning in agony.

"BROTHERS! SISTERS!" proclaimed Akunem, his voice now ringing off of the walls of the dank church, "OUR MOMENT OF SALVATION IS AT HAND! JOIN WITH ME NOW, AND THAT THE ONE TRUE ALIMIGHTY GOD, GONASSIR, WILL ACCEPT OUR SACRIFICE! PRAISE BE TO HIM, WHO HAS CREATED THE UNIVERSE, OUR GREAT CREATOR, WHO NOW BECKONS US OUT OF THIS WORLD OF SIN AND DEFILEMENT, INTO A REALM OF EVERLASTING PEACE!"

"Praise him!" screeched a woman, holding her child in one arm and shaking her fist to the sky with the other.

"All that we have comes from Gonassir!" screamed another.

* * *

Above the commotion, Link, Kirk, and the Brothers Weird were observing the whole ordeal.

"Zelda…" was all Link could say as he saw Zelda fall.

"Link, keep your head down!" Kirk whispered harshly, grabbing him and bringing him lower.

The group was now on the balcony above the hall, trying to remain as low as possible behind the railing.

"What are we going to do!" whispered Doof, "They are about to do something horrible to the princess!"

"I'm going to try to sneak down there and free Zelda…but in case something goes wrong, I'll back-up…"

"Tingle, Error, and Doofy will do it!" said Tingle.

"What!"

"Together we will swoop down heroically stop Akunem with Mr. Fairy!"

"That'll be perfect, Tingle," said Link, "Kirk, can you cover them with your bow as well?"

"Consider it done, mate," said Kirk, drawing out a bow from his satchel.

"Errorrr!" exclaimed Error. Doof grabbed his mouth and shushed him.

"Do not worry, Error, my friend! We will be safe!" said Tingle, "For once, we shall be the heroes!" He then smiled and struck a heroic pose, and then began inflating his balloon.

"I'm going to look for a way down and around the crowd to the altar from here. Ready everyone?"

"Ready as rain," said Kirk.

"Here we go then…" said Link, and he moved for the doorway.

* * *

"Bring her." Said Akunem to the elite priests.

They pulled Zelda forwards, and forced her onto the altar. They began binding her to it with chains. Zelda could do nothing. The end was coming…she gave in to her desire for sleep…sleep…at least there, she would feel no more pain. She let her eyes droop, and knew no more…

Akunem rounded the altar. He then turned towards the Hylians for the last time. Now, it would be finished.

* * *

Link had managed to find a few passages within the walls of the building, one of which conveniently led right behind the altar. Keeping low to the floor, Link silently drew the Master Sword, and began sneaking up behind the priests…

* * *

"AND GOD SAID," spoke Akunem, raising his arms heavenwards, "THE THREE THAT I REQUIRE ARE THE COVER OF NIGHT STOLEN FROM MY SERV…Uh!"

Akunem had suddenly felt a sharp, burning tip against his back.

"Don't even think about it." Whispered Link. "Don't say anything."

Akunem stopped, and slowly began lowering his arms.

"I want you to tell your men to let her go. I want you to leave Hyrule, and if you ever set a foot back here again, I swear on the Triforce itself that I will carve you from limb to l…GAH!"

One of the other priests had noticed Link's presence and had struck him in the back. Akunem turned around, and then kicked Link square in the face. Link gasped in pain, and while he was stunned, the other priests grabbed Link, made him drop the Master Sword, and brought him up on his feet. Many people in the crowd had begun trying to move forwards to help, but Akunem held up a hand to silence them, and then turned back to Link.

"Gonnasir warned me you would be this persistant…" said Akunem, "I am truly amazed what lengths your kind of people would go to. Attacking a man of God? You are truly bound for the Dark World, boy."

He returned his gaze to the corrupted Hylians.

"YOU SEE HOW EVEN NOW, THE FORCES OF DARKNESS ARE TRYING THEIR HARDEST TO PREVENT THIS GLORIOUS MOMENT FROM OCCURING! EVIL NEVER CEASES TO TRY AND LURE US AWAY FROM THE TRUE PATH! BUT AS YOU CAN, SEE, GONNASIR PREVAILS OVER ALL!"

More roars and praises to Gonnasir rose from the vast congregation.

"Now, you can serve as a witness. See how God's power triumphs over your false beliefs…"

"AKUNEM IS AN UGLY BRUTE!" Screeched Tingles voice.

"What is this!" Akunem reeled around, to see Tingle floating above the congregation. Below, the people began pointing and yelling.

"AKUNEM IS UGLY AND CAN KISS TINGLE'S BUTTOCKS!"

"ERRORRRR!" roared Error as he thumped his chest.

"Tallyhoo!" yelled Doof, who was riding piggy-back on Error's shoulders.

Error jumped down from the balcony below. People dove out of the way as Error's muscular bulk landed, cracking the stone floor.

"Chaaaarge!" yelled Doof, and Error began running through the crowd towards the altar.

"ERORRRRRRRR!"

There was a rush of bodies as the Hylians began trying to get out of the way of the huge man and smaller old man on his shoulders hurtling towards the altar.

"Excuse us! Coming through!" said Doof.

"WE MUST SAVE MR. FAIRYYYYY!" screeched Tingle, flying above them.

They were getting closing in on the altar! Almost there! And then just as they reached the steps up to it…

"YOU WILL GO NO FURTHER!" Roared Akunem, holding up his hand. And just as he raised it, the three brothers weird suddenly stopped in mid-air, frozen in place.

"Error? Why did you stop? Keep charging!" said Doof.

"RRRR!" growled Error, trying to move forwards, but an unseen force was pushing against him, preventing his progress. Tingle appeared to be having the same problem, as he was stuck, unmoving right above Doof's head.

Before his very eyes, link watched as Akunem then cast hishand to the side, causing the three to be thrown through the air right at the wall. They all slammed into it was a dull thud, and then fell to the floor, stunned, Tingle's balloon popping in the process as well.

"Fools will be dealt with in the proper manner." Said Akunem, as several Hylians rushed to grab the fallen Brothers Weird.

"NO!" yelled Kirk's voice from the back of the cathedral, as he aimed right for Akunem and let fly an arrow.

"This is pure nonsense…" said Akunem. He held up his hand once again, stopping the arrow just an inch away from his palm. He threw it also to the side, and then reached up again, towards Kirk. He gasped as it felt as if an enormous claw had grabbed his torso. Akunem pulled his hand towards himself, and Kirk was pulled through the air over the heads of the crowd, stopping right in front of Akunem, only to be cast towards the wall as well, landing on the floor and joining Error, Doof and Tingle.

"Bring them!" called Akunem.

The Hylians did as instructed, pushing the four would-be rescuers forwards. It took several people to push Error.

Error apparently, wasn't done yet, as he got up and tried to run at Akunem again. He once again was stopped, and then, Akunem pointed towards the floor, and Error suddenly jerked against the floor, as if an enormous weight had been put on top of him, keeping him from any further attempts to get back up.

"This distraction has gone on far enough. I will have no more of them." Said Akunem. "The power of God triumphs over all."

"Don't count your cuccos until they've hatched, Akunem…" said Link.

"Before any more of these foolhardy attempts to stop this from happeneing, let us once again return to where we left off, shall we?" said Akunem. He once again turned towards the Hylian congregation.

"…_AND GOD SAID, THE THREE THAT I REQUIRE ARE THE COVER OF NIGHT, STOLEN FROM MY SERVANT_…"

Akunem drew from his robes A familiar piece of cloth.

"My hat!" yelled Doof.

"Doof's hat is the Cover of Night!" said Kirk.

Of course, thought Link, the hat is made from a magic tapestry of the stars, just like the night sky, and Doof stole it from Akunem!

Akunem took the cloth and laid it almost lovingly, like how a mother would lay her child in the crib, upon Zelda's breast.

"…_THE DAGGER THAT SLEW THE FIRST BEAST_…" continued Akunem, who then drew out another familiar object from his robes-a small sword that Link instantly recognized…

"The Kokiri sword! My first sword…!" Link gasped. Of course, it made sense now, it was the sword that Link had used to defeat the first monster he ever went up against! But what about…

"_AND THE WATER, TAKEN FROM THE RIVERS OF DESTINY_!" cried out Akunem. He then held out his hand towards Zelda.

No…it couldn't be…

Zelda, once called by a sage as the Princess of Destiny…

The rivers that flowed through her…

Her blood.

"_**NOOOOOOOO**_!" screamed Link, throwing himself at Akunem, only to be stopped by the Gonnanite priests. He struggled with all his might, fighting with all his power to free himself. He couldn't, wouldn't let this happen! "LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Akunem raised the Kokiri sword.

"GREAT FATHER WHO CREATED US ALL, ACCEPT THIS SACRIFICE! INTO THINE HANDS, WE SURRENDER OUT SPIRITS!"

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO**_!" screamed Link.

Akunem brought his hand down, stabbing right through the cloth and into Zelda's body….

And suddenly, all Hell broke loose.

* * *

_The end is near...soon, the greatest revelation of all will be revealed..._

_Be sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter of NEW HYRULE ORDER!_


	12. Author's Closing Notes

New Hyrule Order- Author's closing notes.

--

Hi everyone. Thanks for sticking with my story all these years, despite my lack of interest in the story in recent times.

The bottom line is that I am no longer interested in continuing writing New Hyrule Order. I came up with the idea ages ago and thought it was brilliant, and it was for awhile. But for various reasons the story is dead to me. It was written during a time in my life when I was a very intolerant person, as reflected by Zelda's comments early in the story about intolerance being the righteous way. But in the years since I've learned much about the world, and I am no longer an intolerant little prick. I never want to be that way again.

I know it would be pretty horrible of me to just stop here considering the last chapter I wrote ended on a cliffhanger, so I'm going to explain the events that were supposed to unfold.

Gonan is a deliberate misspelling of Ganon for a reason. Unbeknownst to Akunem, the God he worshipped was actually Ganon communicating with Akunem via a piece of metal, which would be implied to be a piece of Soul Edge, thus leading into Link's story in Soul Calibur 2.

The ritual to unleash Gonan into the world was a set-up to free Ganon from the Dark World through the void beneath the basilica. When Zelda was sacrificed, the whole cathedral was supposed to explode by the sheer force of the energy caused by Ganon's resurrection, killing many of the Gonanites in the process, including, sadly, many of the people of Hyrule.

Rising from the ruins, Link and company would come face-to-face with a revived form of Ganon, who would reveal his intentions, much to Akunem's horror. Ganon would then kill Akunem.

Zelda would somehow survive being stabbed, I never figured out what excuse to use for this to happen, and would join Link.

A fierce battle would be fought against Ganon that would, of course, lead to him being sealed once again.

Link would question the nature of the Sage's seal and would wonder if, somewhere down the road, Ganon would return again. (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNN)

Link would give the elaborate mask he got for Zelda at the beginning of the story, bringing it full circle. And everyone was supposed to be happy, for a time.

--

And now for some notes on the story-

Dies Irae is Latin for "Day of Wrath". This was supposed to reference Ganon's return.

I was setting up the story for Ganon to appear at Chapter 13. I got this idea from something I heard about Stephen King's "The Shining", where a hotel room number was written to be ominously mentioned on the matching page number. Since 13 is widely regarded as an unlucky number, I felt this would fit. I have a feeling not many people would have caught onto that, though.

The destruction of the castle garden by Tingle and Error's game was meant to be symbolic. It was supposed to represent the beauty of Hyrule being destroyed by foolishness.

I kept mentioned references to things from the other games in the series in hopes of implying that the events occurring here were supposed to have repercussions of future events in the Zelda timeline, which, at the time, I thought was completely linier. That was before Twilight Princess brought to light the true complexity and the confirmation of the Split Timeline theory. This leads to many of the events in New Hyrule Order irrelevant to anything happening in a good part of the series.

I was intending to write a sequel to New Hyrule Order originally titled "Heralds of Oblivion", now called "Litany of Catastrophe". However as I began to develop the story in my mind, I eventually took it out of Ocarina of Time's timeframe and placed in Twilight Princess'. I now have the intention of running with the "Litany of Catastrophe" story, which I feel is far more interesting and much more mature in many aspects compared to "New Hyrule Order".

A lot of the core themes explored in New Hyrule Order, (zealotry, conspiracy, etc.) will also be explored to Litany of Catastrophe.

But one thing I really want to do is try to separate myself from fan fiction clichés. As such I plan on trying to separate myself from many very basic Zelda standards. In my next story, the Triforce will not be involved directly with the story, much like in Twilight Princess where it's not even actually mentioned, only implied. Ganondorf will not return in NHO, although he will still play a part in the story. What I wanted to do with NHO I will finally be able to accomplish with LOC, a story that encapsulates the series and gives a plausible fan made explanation for many of the events of the series as a whole, rather then concentrating solely on one game.

I'm planning on turning LOC into a fan movie, possibly animated. There's also a game me and my friends are working on which will be about one of the key characters in LOC, a mysterious woman named Selene.

--

Thank you to everyone who shared an interest in this story, as I did, for a time. I'm sorry to end it like this, but as I implied before, I'm moving forwards to bigger and better projects. I hope you'll be interested enough to check these out, too. See you around!


End file.
